The Crimson Dragon God
by Payn3
Summary: Issei is the Crimson Dragon God, he chose to live in the human world after many years of living by himself in the void. He is now faced with the creatures he loaths, devils, fallen angels and angels, but he find solitude in Ophis, summary sucks, read and review story. This is M rated for lemons, violence and so on. OCC Issei. Undergoing REWRITE!
1. First contact

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it and will give me some review on what you like and dislike, and also what you might want to see in this fanfic, I'm open to suggestions, but I will say one thing, I never really liked Rias, I know she is a loved character, but I never really liked her, nor the devils for that matter, their attitude towards just taking what they want, even when considered they aren't even close to a strong species if you look at them compared to the rest of the supernatural world. This will be a Issei x Ophis story, on top of a very powerful Issei, how powerful I do not know yet, that will be something that gradually will be shown, but it's safe to say that he is among the top 5 beings in the universe. Maybe actually closer to Ophis and Great Red themselves. That being said, Issei is also none perverted, cold in some aspects, and does not take shit from anyone, this meaning, if something annoys him, if girls fawn over him and cling to him, that is not his mate, he will not let it continue.**

**Hope you like the story!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

More signatures to make it easier will be added when I find them needed.

**I don't own Highschool DxD – It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

_ **The Crimson Dragon God**_

The Crimson dragon god, a being who's existence was a knowledge only a select few had, who lived by itself in a space much similar to the dimensional gap, the void. A place it had "claimed" for itself. All to live a peaceful life without interference from the annoying creatures on earth, who had a knack of annoying him to the point of annihilation.

Among these creatures he loathed the three factions the most; their constant fighting, noise and disturbance of the life he wanted to lead, was driving him crazy, so he left.

With his vast power suddenly absent from the world, it brought confusion to the only other being in the world claiming the title dragon god, the Oroboros Dragon Ophis. This was a feeling it did not understand, it had never experienced feelings before, and it was used to soothe in the vast energy that was emitted from the Crimson dragon god. His disappearance brought on the new emotion of confusion, and this confusion made her uneasy and wanting to look for him. However it couldn't, the vast energy has all but disappeared and left no trace, settling with this, Ophis went back to floating around the dimensional gap hoping for the power to return to her.

For 17 years the Crimson dragon floated around the void, but as it so happens, the dragon god was not one to do nothing for that long of a time, as much as it loathed the three factions, it did like the world in general, mostly it enjoyed the many different creatures the world had to offer, the dragon loved laying in the woods, surrounded by animals of all kinds in a peaceful state. Though it also liked to have its fun, which consisted of the dragon riding along in a manmade machine called a car, preferably a muscle car along the sunny beaches or in large natural landscapes. And he REALLY missed his car. For this sole reason, he returned from the void, to again live on earth, but he made sure none would know he was there, buy repressing his aura, changing his human form, and giving himself a new name.

He took the name Issei hyoudou,

His body was now that of a very well build 17-18 year old boy, he was 6'1 with a very toned body, deep brown hair that was brushed backwoods in a typical Hollywood style. His eyes though, held the truth of his being, they were deep crimson, with two snake like slits down the middle, though while in human form, they retained their color, but the slits were more circular giving the illusion of somewhat normal eyes. His well-toned body had very defined muscles along his back, chest, arms, legs, and especially his six-pack.

He lived in a 2 story house in the middle of the city of Kuoh, Japan, where he settled down trying to enjoy his little slice of life, but having the looks of a 17 year old, he naturally enrolled himself in the nearest school, to blend in more, only to find out when he entered the school grounds for the first time, that it was crawling with devils.

Now he stood in front of his new class, the teacher had just called him in to introduce himself, and almost regretting enrolling himself in the first place.

"Hello my name is Issei Hyoudou, and place, just call me Issei, im not much for honorifics"

This girls was looking at him with stars in his eyes, ready at any moment to let out screams of excitement, but was quickly cut off by the yells of 2 scrawny looking boys, who looked at him with pure hatred plastered on their faces.

"WHO the HELL do you think you are pretty boy?! Coming in here and stealing all the girls away!"

All of the girls suddenly snapped their heads around with pure disgust on their faces, but before they even got a chance to say anything at all, Issei simply stated with a rather emotionless tone, " I'm not interested in any form of relationship with anyone, and I don't plan on starting a relationship with a person I do not know nor have interest in getting to know." This baffled the entire class, the two boys didn't know what to say and the girls looked both depressed and excited at the same time, they couldn't figure out what kind of person he was, nor what he meant by that statement. He simply finished his piece and went to his desk and sat down near the window and just gazed at the skyline.

The first day in school went relatively smooth until the very end of the school day, Issei didn't really pay attention nor did he bother to respond to the teacher when she asked him questions, he simply ignored them all completely, which then earned him detention at the student council president's office.

The teacher escorted him there after class, she placed him in front of the door, knocked twice and then entered. As they stepped into the room, Issei noted that the room completely reeked of devils, this was obviously a base of operations for a devil.

At the biggest desk in the middle of the room, a girl was placed looking at paperwork, she was a slim girl with short black bob cut hear and glasses, and a very stern looking expression on her face. She looked up when Issei and the teacher entered the room.

"I'm here with the latest troublesome student, who also happens to have just transferred into our school today, he started out plainly by not listening to the class for the whole day, which has earned him detention." The teacher stated to the girl.

"Very well, you can leave him here." The girl said as she looked down at her paperwork again; the teacher then turned around and left the room.

After a few minutes the girl looked up again, still with a stern expression on her face, as she spoke,

"Hello Issei Hyoudo, my name is Sona Shitori and I'm the student council president, do you.."

She was cut off from her little speech when Issei's eyes suddenly changed from the round pupils to slits and his eyes seem to glow crimson.

"Spare me devil, I have no need for pleasantries nor do I really wish to speak with you, this room reeks of devils and I must admit that I do not enjoy the smell." Issei simply stated, with a very cold expression. He then looked at Sone who had suddenly turned to have a very surprised look on her face. To say she was stunned was an understatement, she could feel NOTHING from this boy, no aura, no suppressed power, nothing.

"H-how d-did you? .." Sona asked with a clear shaking voice, Issei just looked at her, with a bored expression, turned around and left through the door, leaving behind a baffled Sona. She collected herself and with only one thought, she ran out the door, searching for her best friend. "I have to let her know! He might be dangerous!"

Sona ran as fast as she could allow herself while being noticed by humans and reached the 'Occult Research Club' within minutes and simply bashed through the door, startling everyone inside.

"Rias, we have a potential problem!" Sona all but screamed.

The for mentioned Rias, is a 5´6 foot tall very slender women with rather large 'assets', her blue-green eyes had a look of someone who is used to get what she wanted, and her long beautiful crimson hair fell down her back and her posture held that of royalty. She looked surprised at Sona.

"What are you talking about Sona? Everything has been fine today?" Rias said with a calm tone, trying to get her friend to calm down just a little bit. She couldn't understand what could have happened to Sona that would put the normal stern Sona in this state of almost panic.

"It's the new student Issei Hyoudo, he knows… he knows we are devils, and I can't sense any aura or anything from him! He might be a threat!" Sona said with a little more calm in her voice. Again the population of the ORC looked surprised. Rias had a concerned but scheming look on her face.

"It's okay Sona, I'll send Koneko out to follow him a bit, she can sense if he is a supernatural being or not" Rias stated, again with a calming tone to get Sona to relax more. "I'm sure she can find out more about him."

~Next day~

Issei was on his way to school again, today he decided to drive instead of walking, he was sitting in his imported Fort Mustang GT500 and slowly cruising towards the school. Ever since he woke up he had this lingering feeling he was being watched. When he left his house, he had spotted a petit girl with white hair a few times while he was driving, though she did a good job hiding, just not good enough.

When he arrived at the school, he drove through the front gate and into the parking lot and parked as close to the entrance as possible. This created a massive uproar of people flooding he car to see who was driving to school in such a machine of power, and when Issei stepped out of the car, the girls shrieked in excitement while the boys simple stood with their jaws dropped to the group. Issei simply left them standing frozen that he arrived in this beast but not before noticing the petit white haired girl looking at him again, this time he gazed at her with his emotionless expression, that sent chills down her spine. Koneko had been unable to sense anything from him, even with her senjutsu, but just as the cold stare hit her, she saw the slits in his crimson eyes, and she KNEW he wasn't human. She knew not what kind of being he was, but she KNEW it wasn't human. As soon as she spotted this, she darted off to speak to Rias immediately .

~Inside the ORC~

Koneko stood in front of Rias and Sona, waiting for her turn to speak when they themselves were done discussing what they thought of their kouhai. She waited patiently as they discussed, but ended up seeing that if she did not interrupt, she would be late for class and decided to say her piece.

"Buchou, I have returned from the task you gave me." She stated silently and monotone, while Rias looked up finally noticing that Koneko was there, she turned around and waited for Koneko to speak again.

"He is definitely not human, but I cannot figure out what he is, but I saw.." she paused, looking up at Rias. "I saw his eyes…" She said. Rias looking confused at her, while silently showing her question with her own eyes, '_what eyes?' and Koneko continued. _"They look like something I have never seen before, almost like that of the legendary books on dragons, pure dark scarlet colored irises with two narrow yellow slits as pupils. Truly frightening eyes." Koneko ended, she then turned around, took a cookie out of her pocket, slowly eating it while walking to her class.

Rias looked at Sona, with a confusing look in her eyes, _'a dragon? Naah, he can't be… can he?' _She silently though, and it looked like Sona was thinking along the same lines. They might have to talk to him, insure that he is not a threat, but again, from what Sona had told her of hey meeting with the supposed dragon, it looked not like he was friendly to devils, the way he spoke to her was unsettling. _'What should we do?' _ she silently thought one last time, before heading to class with Sona.

~Dimensional gap~

Ophis was silently floating around the Dimensional gap, waiting patiently for the vast power to return to her. She thought she had felt something not long ago, a slight increase of power had made itself known down in the human world. It felt so familiar, but not far strong enough to be who she thought it was, though she never really knew how good the power was at hiding itself from everyone. It had been gone for 17 years, maybe it was coming back to her now, and when it returns, she would claim it. That thought also confused Ophis, why did it refer to itself as a she, no longer a it? The dragon god was genderless, but it felt like it had to be a she, and the only thought it, now she, could come to peace with, was that the vast power she was to claim, was a male, and she NEEDED it as her mate.

She needed him!.

**Please review and tell me likes and dislikes.**

**Hope you like it so I can add more chapters, I know this chapter is more of a prolog or startup to the fiction, but I find it needed.**

**~~Payn3 out~~ **


	2. Dragon Gods re-unite

**Next chapter is up! Hope you like it!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

More signatures to make it easier will be added when I find them needed.

**I don't own Highschool DxD – It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Chapter 2 – Attempts and failiure**

**~Issei's Home~**

It has now been two weeks since Issei started attending Kouh Academy, he paid little attention to class, ignored the boys and occasionally spoke with a girl or two, to say he was a social being was the joke of the century. Still, he had started opening op to the more 'normal' people in his class, those that didn't annoy him, taunt him or give him perverted looks. Now this is not to say that he is asexual or anything, but Issei being a dragon, will only respond sexually to his mate, and being a dragon of such emends power as he is, he will only accept a mate close, equal or above his strength. Naturally he then only 'befriended' so to speak, those who didn't show any signs of lust or perverse tendencies towards him, which to say for most of the girls at the academy, wasn't many. He never really remembered their names and he really didn't care much either, they always came to him to talk, eat lunch or something like that. They initiated the conversations and they were what held their 'friendships' together.

Issei was laying on the couch in his living room, pondering what to do with the devils who kept annoying him to no end during the two weeks. Especially this Rias girl. If he remembered right, her full name was Rias Gremory, and that name corresponded with one of the remaining 34 pillars of the underworld after the great war ended. She would not stop pestering him, constantly sending her servants to fetch him, which cause utter chaos in the classroom every time they came in, especially when the only guy among her peerage, Kiba Yuuto, the prince of Kouh, was the one doing the fetching. The only devel he didn't seem to mind was Koneko, but she was originally a different species then human or pure devil. He found that rather interesting, since she went to great length concealing that part of her, well, amusing rather than interesting. The little neko was still following him around per Rias order, but she was a lot more obvious about it now, and she had even openly walked beside him from time to time, without saying a word though. Issei made a mental note to get her to stop, amusing as she was from a distance, up close she was annoying. He had even considered flaring his vast aura of power while at the school, but decided against it since it would attract unwanted attention from pretty much any plain of existence.

So Issei went back to sleep on the couch and stopped pondering about it anymore for the time being.

**~ORC~**

Rias was again sitting behind her desk at the ORC trying to come up with a new plan on how to make Issei come to the club for questioning, but according to Koneko, he would not even so much as talk to anything that was considered a devil or affiliated with a devil and she wondered if this also applied to Fallen Angels and Angels, or if his loathing was purely directed towards the devils. This question she would love to have answered but at the moment she was more worried about her failed attempts to attract the would-be dragon to her club.

Now there is something important to know about devils, they are greedy by nature, and do also believe themselves strong, not the strongest, but they believe they can or rather WILL overcome everything set in front of them with enough patience and strength in numbers. This way of thinking, was one of the fundamental flaws in devils on gaining allies in the supernatural world, well, allies that isn't based on the same trait. Though there is a lot of devils who are dedicated to change this, such as the current Lucifer of the underworld, along with the current Leviathan. This being said, the reason why Issei was so annoyed with Rias, was that she acted like a spoiled brat that was used to get whatever she pointed at, even when it regarded other people. Yes the Gremory clan is known for their loveable nature towards their servants compared to many or most of the other pillars of the current underworld. Issei is not shy of getting diplomatic or at least his kind of diplomatic, flaring power till the other part submitted.

Now Rias was sitting in her chair, contemplating on how to get Issei to come to the ORC and on how to make him part of her peerage, because she really wanted a strong piece for a new servant. This was her 'grant scheme' if you will. Something that didn't particularly go well so far. She was now desperate enough to call Issei one last time, and simply ask him bluntly, and so her 'plan' formed while she was sitting with her head in her hands thinking about Issei.

**~Next day~**

Issei had once again driven to school, and yet again the students flocked around his car, and once again, he completely ignored it and went on with his business. This was interrupted when both Koneko and Kiba came to him just before he entered his classroom and this time they didn't ask if he would come with them, they insisted, rather rudely mind you, they bluntly told him that they would take him there by force if he refused to come with them.

This put Issei in a new situation, because as he had already contemplated on before, he would not flare his power, the attention simply wasn't worth the hassle. He just laughed at them and gestured for them to lead the way.

As they walked to the ORC, many girls started shrieking and gasping as they now thought Issei was a new member of the ORC, jealous taunts where heard when he walked with them to the ORC, but again, he ignored it completely.

**~Inside the ORC~**

Once inside the clubroom, Issei stood impatiently in the middle of the room, while waiting for Rias, who evidently JUST before he arrived had chosen to take a shower, with the sole purpose of trying to seduce Issei with her feminine wilds. This again turned out to be a huge failure when she came out of the shower only to see the cold emotionless eyes of Issei waiting very impatiently for her to say her piece so he could move on. She noticed this right away, and after a slight loss of composure with a pout included, she straightened herself and went to her desk and sat on the front of it, revealing her panties to Issei on purpose again in a small try to intrigue him. Then she started to speak.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club Hyoudo-san, I've been trying to get you to come talk to me for a while now, and I have a suggestion I would like to .."

She was then promptly interrupted by Issei by him raising his hand.

"Would you please cover yourself up, I find it very rude and very immature to talk with someone who don't know how to cover themselves in the presence of people they don't know." Issei stated with emotionless eyes, staring directly into Rias eyes, making her shiver. She closed her legs together a fidgeted with her skirt to make it hide the top of the thighs better.

"I'm sorry for the immature display Hyoudo-san" she stated with an embarrassed look on her face. "As I was saying" she continued. "I have an offer I would like to propose to you, as I'm sure you already know, we are all devils, and I would like to ask you know, rather bluntly, would you like to become a devil, part of my peerage and family, and my servant?" she ended her little speech.

Issei looked at her with emotionless eyes, then they changed to a rather, amused look, and then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed hard, holding his sides, pausing, looking up at Rias, then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" continue laughing, he almost fell to his ass.

At this, kiba and Koneko flinched, someone was laughing at their master, rather rudely, after such a generous offer. Kiba then summoned a demonic sword, and vanished in thin air, were as Koneko simply cocked her fist back and launched at Issei.

Kiba going for his throat and Koneko for his abdomen, Issei's eyes suddenly changed, a very sharp look came from the crimson eyes and the slits narrowed. As soon as they both were mere inches from him, they suddenly fell to the ground from sheer force, Issei flared his aura, sending everyone in the OFC to the ground with such a pressure they couldn't breathe. Then he spoke, and his voice was now amplified by his draconic power. He roared **"YOU DARE STRIKE AT ME? YOU LITTLE WASTE OF SPACE!"** as soon as the words left his mouth, he suddenly had both Koneko and Kiba by the throat holding them up. A dense crimson aura forming around him, nobody could move. After a quick glare, he dropped the two and his aura flared down, though his angry look remained focused on the now frightened Rias.

**~At the meantime in the Student Council Room~**

Sona and her entire peerage finally was allowed up from the floor. They were breathing heavily and were looking at each other with a scared look, and the only thought that went through Sona's mind was…

"Rias, what in the world did you do?!"

**~Dimensional Gap~**

Ophis eyes widened in a form of shock and surprise, finally she felt a power that resembled the vast power she felt 17 years ago. Though it was far smaller in power, she was sure, she felt it, it was him! Now normally Ophis does not care for her form and size, but she now had this feeling, that she needed to be something that would attract the dragon she was searching for. She was currently in the body of a small girl no younger than 10 years old, with a Gothic Lolita outfit on, but this changed drastically as her body began to glow white and the change was instant. Instead of the little girl, was now a women at the age of her mid-twenties. Long pitch black hair that went to her waist and a very slender figure with a very amble bosom. Easily larger then Rias. She had black emotionless cold eyes and a very pale complexion, but full rose red lips. She also grew to the size of 5´9, slightly lower than Issei, this she chose on pure instinct.

She looked down herself, and with a satisfied small smile, she vanished in black smoke with the resemblance of a black snake. As she disappeared she had one thought in mind.

'_He will be mine, he IS mine, MY MATE'_

**~ORC~**

The pressure was now completely gone, and Issei was standing in the middle of the room, contemplating on whether to just leave, or harm them for their attempt to harm him, this was mostly going towards just leaving, since there was no chance of them even giving him a small itch when landing a blow on him.

Just as he stood there, a new figure came into the room, with a mixture between fear and a sadistic sensual smile on her lips, slowly walking up and standing next to Rias, the new women spoke.

"Ara Ara Rias, who is this hottie? Is that the new Kouhai you spoke of?" She asked. This made Rias raise her eye. "Akeno, this is Issei Hyoudo, and I believe I owe him an apology. " Rias stated as she turned to him, "I'm sorry about the attack on you, this was not my intention, my servants are very loyal and take my every need into consideration." Rias ended and looked at Issei pleading for his forgiveness. He just looked at her with an empty expression, still a hint of anger in them.

Just as he was about to speak, a black smoke gathered in the room and the was filled with a presence none of them hat felt before, it was huge, but none of them were sent to the floor, it was a presence bigger than the one Issei had just produced, but there was no hostility in it, therefor none was feeling the heavy pressure in a negative way. Though Issei seemed more in a trance like state, he knew this presence, he hadn't sensed it for thousands of years, not since he claimed the void the first time. He had been in and out of the void several times during the last thousand years, but only the last time, just before he went there for 17 years last time, did he feel this presence.

Ophis stood in front of him, in the middle of the room, appearing from a big snake made of smoke like texture. They looked at each other, a small smile graced her lips. At this point the ORC finally 'woke up', and their eyes shot wide. Rias was the first to gather a sentence that was somewhat understandable. "O-o-ophis? What are you what are you doing here?"

But Ophis did not seem to acknowledge that they were even there, she just stared at Issei who stared back at her.

In his trance like state, he moved closer to Ophis, and only said one sentence as he ran his fingers through the locks of her hair. "So beautiful…" was the only thing he said. Ophis looked up at him again, and cupped his cheek, she spoke again. "I, finally found you, my dragon god, my lovely dragon god!" This was the first time in her entire life, that she said something with emotion laced in her voice. The lovely tone dazed Issei even more, he leaned on her hand, and smiled. Then he spoke again, "Thank you for dulling my anger, I was just about to do something to these low creatures that I surely would have regretted later due to the relation of the red head." Issei stated as he looked into Ophis black eyes. She simply gazed at him and asked him one question, "Are we destined to be together? I feel as if you power is the only thing I can find comfort in, and the last 17 years, I have felt so uneasy without it." Issei looked at her, finally out of his daze, he was about to talk, when Rias broke them both out of their trance, when he spoke in a very high pitch tone. " God? What do you mean Dragon God Ophis, you were the only Dragon god, why are you calling him a…" She was interrupted by a glare from Ophis that made her freeze, "You dare interrupt my conversation with my destined mate? My Dragon God?" Ophis aura filled the room as she spoke those words. Just as it was about to reach a dangerous level, her cheek was cupped by Issei's strong big hand, instantly defusing her anger. She looked at him again, and this time he locked her lips with his, her entire body shivered from the sensation, her hands guiding themselves around his neck as she enveloped them both in her black smoke, and transmitted them to Issei's apartment.

As they both disappeared, Rias looked at her queen Akeno and simply stated-

"I guess I won't get a new pawn as I wanted to, let alone if he was a Dragon God." With a sigh she looked towards the window thinking to herself _'I guess I just made it worse between him and the devils huh?'_

**I'm ending this chapter here, hope you enjoy it, **

**Read &amp; Review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the current story and also if you think it progresses too slow, I'm still thinking about how to fit the whole "getting killed" by Raynare in, of cause he won't be killed by her, but I need a fitting scenario to get her into the story, and most likely die. **

**I have a few ideas towards the Riser act. But I will gladly listen to ideas and suggestions.**

**~Payn3 out~**


	3. If you poke the dragon

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

More signatures to make it easier will be added when I find them needed.

**I don't own Highschool DxD – It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Quick note for this chapter. Asia will NOT be in this story, as I feel like the way she clings to Issei will implicate this story greatly, though of cause some of the other girls will try the same thing, but they will be told off, I don't have the heart to make him mad at Asia, poor girl, so ill not have her in the story completely. Tell me your opinions on this as well in reviews, maybe you can help me with ideas to incorporate her anyway, we'll see.**

**Chapter 3 – If you poke the dragon.**

**~Issei's apartment~**

As Issei and Ophis was transmitted to Issei's apartment, still with their lips locked, they now stood in his kitchen. Ophis still shivering from the feeling of her now accuired mates lips, but it faltered with a disappointed sigh when he withdrew his lips from her and stated to her slight amusement, "I'm hungry, let's eat!" and with that, he moved to the fridge and took out some of the ingredients for a nice western style meal, a big steak for the two of them, new boiled potatoes, brown sauce and a bit of veggies. Two rather large portions later and they both lay on Issei's couch, Issei embracing Ophis fron behind, this relationship didn't need many words, they were both dragon gods, they needed no talk to understand each other, however this collided a little the next morning when Issei left for school. This was a concept that Ophis did not understand what so ever.

"My Issei. Why are you leaving?" She asked with a pout, something every unusual for Ophis, but she had seen it on TV, and pouting was apparently something the males of Earth found very cute, she adopted this right away. Issei had of cause noticed what his mate did and had told her not to adopt everything she saw, but the pout WAS cute. She had simply stated that whatever she learned she would ask him right from wrong first.

As for her question, Issei answered. "Ophis, school is something you do in the human world to educate yourself, you do it to get the knowledge for a specific job or otherwise, this is of cause not something I need, but because I am currently trying to experience being 'human', so I am currently going through high school as a normal human being , and when you have grown accustom to the human realm, I would like for you to join me." To this Ophis simply looked at him, tilting her head to the side, and then kissed him giving her acknowledgement of his suggestion.

**~Kouh Academy~**

Issei parked his car at kouh Academy, it was now a normal thing and the students had gotten use to his car being around the school, so they left him alone now, even though he still got a few glances from the boys who were car enthusiasts. This morning he had felt it again, he was being watched, the energy signature that was watching him was different from devils, but it still felt impure, so he deduced that it was a fallen angel that followed him around. She was neither subtle nor good at hiding her presence, he had spotted her at least 10 times during his ride to school, and the ride wasn't particularly long, so that was quite a few times. His first thought of the ride had then been _'Now this shit again? I HATE being followed around' _though this was the first time he felt the presence of the fallen angels and he deduced that they didn't know the extent of his power and simply felt the small draconic energy that at this low level could be confused with a sacred gear holding a dragon's soul. This was not uncommon and had happened to him before around 2000 years ago. So he suspected the always unsubtle Azazel to be behind it, but then again, you could never know, for now he left it alone, it wasn't like she could harm him or anything anyway.

Both on his way to class and during the lunch break, Issei had noticed that the devils was now kind enough to not bother him, and for that he was delighted, he really got exhausted from dealing with their annoying behavior all the time.

During lunch break he got his daily laugh from the perverted duo, who was being relentlessly beaten up by the kendo club for once again peaking on them through a hole in the locker room wall. This was a daily event and it never occurred to him how stupid some humans could be, but then again, this also applied to devils and fallen angels, they were a bunch of perverts at heart. Oddly enough fallen angels more so then devils, considering the fallen only became fallen due to impure thoughts or actions. Devils were different in their perversions, often it persisted of either harems or simply having no modesty what so ever, walking around partially or fully naked among people they didn't know, this of cause only happened among the supernatural beings, since many devils who associated with the human world had an image to uphold.

After school Issei drove home, simply cruising at low speed all the way, since there was no traffic to take into account. His ride ended rather promptly when he always drove down a pretty little girl, by the looks she was around 17. She looked flustered and when he stepped out of the car to ask if she was alright, he recognized her right away, the fallen angel that had been following him. Playing along, he asked her if she was alright, and she answered with a completely blushed face. "I'm o-o-okay, d-don't worry." She then looked up to see the driver and she seemed surprised that it was Issei. "Are you Issei Hyoudo?" she asked with an even more flushed face. Issei simply nodded and she seemed to beam up. "w-would.. would y-you please go out with m-me?" she asked while stuttering and with a very red face. Issei's eyes narrowed and he found this very strange, supposedly she was watching him, but if she was acting all flustered like a teenager she was apparently believing that he was a human and the small amount of draconic energy must have been the signature of a sacred gear. To this Issei shook his head, and stated "I don't think that would be a good idea, my wife would throw a fit if I were to go out with another person, especially a cute little 'angel' like you." He made the last part sound like he was just complementing her looks, and she acted all flustered again, but then realized what he said. "w-wait… WIFE? You have a w-wife?" she stammered.

"Yes indeed I do, but of cause, you not having met me before and then suddenly asking me out wouldn't know that" Issei simply stated, got back in his car, waved goodbye and then drove home.

Raynare stood completely baffled. _'He has a wife? A WIFE?!' _ was the thoughts going through her head, then she had a different feeling, seemingly high jealously considering she only 'met' him once, she didn't get it, how could he reject her? What the hell was that lowly human thinking, she practically threw herself at him, and he rejected her? Over a simple excuse as of having a wife? This was a major blow to her confidence and she swore revenge. She changed her appearance back from her disguise and her single pair of wings sprouted from her back as she flew away to the base of operations in town. She had to plan her revenge, and the only idea she had right now was to kill him, preferably while he was begging for her to be with him or for his life.

**~Issei's apartment~**

After Issei came home, he had a pouting Ophis waiting for him, she pointed at the clock and stated "my mate. You. Are. Late, and I am hungry!" Issei looked at her, she was slowly getting more and more emotions in her eyes, but only when she looked at him, any other situation, she would still seem cold and emotionless. As he walked by Ophis, he gave her a kiss, a deep one, including tongue, to which she shivered greatly as if some great pleasure bolted though her body, simply by the touch of his lips and the wrestle of their tongues. Then he pulled away much to her dismay and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

As Ophis sat in the couch watching TV waiting for the food, she had in some mysterious way during the day found a way to get pay per view and had rented a movie for the night. What she didn't realize was this movie was adult rated, and not just a simple movie, this was full on porn. Ophis being Ophis was innocent to everything that didn't involve her mate, and the only sexual thoughts she have had so far, was the desire to mate when her 'husband' had kissed her passionately with a deep tongue kiss every now and then. Yet she did not completely understand the act, given it was a primal instinct to mate, she had no doubt she would know how to, but after watching regular TV in the human world, and it's way too many romantic comedy shows, she now had the idea of not being able to please her mate, and so came the porn, in one of the series she had watched on TV, the actors had spoken of porn as a 'teaching instrument' for couples. She had taken this to heart right away with the thought of pleasing her mate. So of cause, Ophis being Ophis ordered it on pay per view when she found out how that worked and also managed to deduced what a credit card was after finding Issei wallet.

After dinner, Ophis done the dishes, and was now sitting with her mate on the couch, relaxing after a good meal. She was for all intended purposes happy. Not that she knew what the meant completely, but she had a good feeling within her chest whenever she sat with her mate, and she concluded that as happiness.

Issei and Ophis had been laying on the couch for about an hour when Ophis made her 'move'.

"Issei would you like a bath with me?" she asked rather bluntly. Issei looked at her, and had it been any other girl in the world, he would have rudely declined, but this was his mate, so there was only one logical answer, and that was of cause yes. So he simply nodded and they went off hand in hand to take a bad together.

**~Meanwhile at the abandoned church~**

Raynare finally figured out how she would get her revenge. She would kill him while he pleaded for his life, in front of his wife, she would annihilate them both, first him, then his whore of a wife. Where her anger towards his wife came from she didn't know, but in her mind she was simply a whore who stole her pray.

She took off from the church, wanting to be at his house so she could pick the right moment to strike, this was also part of her plan. To strike while they were most vulnerable, this being when they were lying in bed next to each other or something of the like. So she was now on her way to the Hyoudo residence.

**~Issei's Apartment~**

Issei and Ophis was relaxing in the bath, Ophis sitting behind Issei, in a gentle embrace that allowed for her very amble bosom to grind against his back, while she was trailing kissing down his neck, very sensually. All she would do for him tonight, was of cause all that she had seen in the pay per view porn video earlier that day. She was determined that she would please him in any way she could find possible, and this was in her mind the first logical step. Issei was groaning from the pleasure his mate was currently inducing him to, it was subtle but effective, and Ophis noticed this, she quite enjoyed him making these sounds, while her hands were now roaming his toned body, Ophis nipped at his earlobe causing him to both tense up at first, then relax completely against her, and she from this she knew she was doing it right. She continued this throughout the entire bath, but did not proceed any further, she instead gestured them both to get out of the tub, dry off and head to the bedroom, all while she was swaying her hips seductively, she imitated the walk of one of the female 'actors' of her porno and again, it surprised her how it affected her mate, as his eyes were now glued to her, and her perfectly shaped ass. That plum round, slightly bouncy ass, oh how Issei wanted to bend her over and claim her, but decided against it as it seemed she had a plan running for the night.

When Issei entered the bedroom, he found Ophis laying on her back, on top of the covers, with her legs spread open for him. As he moved towards her, she gestured him to come down for a kiss, and it was a passionate one at that, she roamed his mouth with her tongue, for a good 5 minutes before letting him go, but instead of allowing him to enter her, she moved his head towards her core, silently communicating what she wanted him to do, and boy did he understand what she wanted him to do. He spread her lower lips with his fingers, gently running his tongue over her entrance, and as he hit her clit, she shivered in pleasure. This did not go unnoticed by Issei and he started focusing on that specific point, first with his tongue, then his fingers as he moved his tongue to her entrance and slowly entered, tasting her inner juices and roaming her walls.

To say this was a compromising position that only lovers should be allowed to watch was an understatement. And it just so happened that.. outside, was a flustered fallen angel hovering over one of the windows to the bedroom, that conveniently didn't have to covers pulled, so she had a full view of the scene inside.

As Raynare watched the couple going at it with foreplay, she heated up, more and more jalousy hit her hard and she wanted nothing more than to end them right there and now, so she of cause created the first light spear of the evening and tossed it at the couple, aiming for Issei back.

The light spear crashed through the window, and was on its way towards Issei's back, a happy expression on Raynare's face as she was watching the lowly human that rejected her about to die. To her surprise, the woman of the bed, had caught the light spear in one hand, and crushed it between her fingers, and this confused Raynare, since a naked, unknown woman was now hovering in front of her with a very furious expression on her face and Issei simply watching from the broken window.

Ophis glared at Raynare, and Raynare froze completely where she were, unable to move or think clearly. This was because of the very large aura and killing intent coming of the unknown women she had never seen before, but that aura, it felt very familiar. Around the woman was now a black cloud that looked like a snake.. _'wait.. a snake, no.. it can't be.. OPHIS?' _Raynare thought, and now she was scared, the women's voice boomed at her with the power of draconic energy. **"You dare try and harm my mate you little insect? Do you really believe you can harm A DRAGON GOD?" **Ophis spoke with intensity. Raynare's eyes shot wide, _'a dragon god? Him, but his aura was so small, then again, I never felt hers until now' _with this realization she paled rather fast, she had to plead for her life, so she landed on the ground and went to her knees, and as she was about to speak, she saw Ophis pointing her finger at her. A spark flew of her finger, and converted into an huge black beam with electricity coiling around it. It hit Raynare straight in the face, but also left a rather huge crater underneath her, or the remains of her that didn't exist anymore.

"Ophis I think you overdid it, it's not like that puny light spear could have hurt either of us" Issei stated as he now had Ophis laying on top of him, she had long forgotten about the plans she had for the night due to the crow, something Issei noticed but didn't question, he simply kissed her deeply and allowed her to rest on his chests for the night. He though thought he heard her mumble something before she fell silent the rest of the night.

"No one touches my mate, even if it's just a simple hug, no one but me touches MY mate" she whispered to herself, though Issei her most of it.

**I'm ending the chapter here, the lemon between Issei and Ophis will most likely be in next chapter**

**Please Review the story and tell me likes and dislikes.**

**If you have any suggestions to the story or things you think should be changed or maybe just have a brilliant Idea I will be more than happy to listen to suggestions!**

**Until next time **

**~Payn3 Out~**


	4. Disgusting Flames

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

More signatures to make it easier will be added when I find them needed.

**I don't own Highschool DxD – It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**First of I would like to thank everyone who have been giving me reviews! It helps me progress the story and gives me something to work with incase something doesn't quite make sense or something is in need of revision. **

**I would especially like to thank:**

**Redclaw39 for some great Ideas both for current but also future part of the story.**

**Dp11 for amazing constructive criticism that allowed me to fill some gaps and holes. **

**Thanks you two, you have been very helpful! **

**I'll maybe do some slight changes to how Issei views the specific group of Rias, he will at no point in the story like Rias due to her being a spoiled brat, but the aggression from Koneko and Kiba, after consideration might have been too rash for their personalities, though I will not change it, but for future part of the story, I will make Issei a little more lenient towards specific members of the Gremory group, also for plot versus characters such as Riser and Kokabiel, but after that I might change the story drastically. **

**This chapter will also have a time skip, since the first 3 chapters didn't really cover more than 2½ - 3 weeks at the most. I will also kind of 'rush' the introduction of Sona's peerage, I will not be naming all of them, just her queen and her pawn. Which will most likely collide with Riser showing up, just to get Issei more and more annoyed. So expect some of the events to happen on top of each other since the whole, getting a familiar part of the story isn't there.**

**Chapter 4 – Disgusting flames.**

**~1 month later - Issei's apartment~**

It has been a month since Raynare was annihilated by Ohpis, and the Oroboros dragon was slowly getting more and more accustomed with the human realm, enough for Ophis to know right from wrong when being in social gatherings, such as school. As this was now obvious to Issei, he decided to transfer Ophis to Kouh Academy. This turned out to be one annoying affair though.

Issei had learned that the entire town, and for most part the school, was the devil Rias Gremory's 'territory' and she for some odd reason controlled Kouh Academy to some extent along with the other devil Sona Sitri. Now the annoying part of this enrollment of Ophis would now mean that he would have to speak with one of them. From experience the student council president was rather busy and it always looked like Rias was just being lazy around her old club house, Issei chose to talk to Rias about this matter since it seemed he would be able to get a fast meeting with her.

This was also something he would have to do either in the lunch break or after school, since he did want to start his day of with the great chance of one of them annoying him and ruining his morning.

All this he decided while still lying in bed with Ophis, gentle caressing her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Ophis had seemed to forget all about her plan of pleasuring her mate for the time being after the small incident with the fallen angel Raynare, and was currently just content with being close to her mate and receiving daily passionately kisses that could make her body shiver long after her mate had stopped the sensation. Issei was not complaining about this either, since they were both Immortal and had all the time in the world, they needed not rush nor did any of the two feel it necessary to produce offspring at the moment. Though Issei would not mind pleasuring his mate, just for the sake of pleasuring her, not to produce offspring.

As Issei was lying on the bed thinking, Ophis began to stir, as her eyes slowly opened to find her still lying on her darling mate, he let out a content sigh, shifted around little, and let one hand drift across his cheek, to let him know she was awake. "Good morning Ophis" Issei said softly while bringing her in to a small kiss, and as soon as it was done, Issei slowly got out of bed, walking downstairs to start on breakfast before school. "Remember Ophis, I am going to talk with the devils running the school today to have you enrolled, I will call for you with a small flare of my aura when I expect you at the school. Now give me 10 minutes and I'll have your breakfast ready." Issei said before leaving the room, Ophis in responds had simply nodded and stood up from the bed, choosing not to bother dressing since her mate liked the sight of her naked in the morning before he took off to school.

Ophis was starting to understand the concept of school, but she did not understand why her mate was attending. He was several thousand years old just like her, and had already gained the knowledge that most would never get, but still he had explained that he found the humans interesting in their endeavors and opted to try living like them. He dedicated himself to finish high school, and t hen never touch school again.

**~Meanwhile Occult Research Club~**

The members of the occult research club was sitting around early in the morning for a meeting on how their contracts have been going over the past week, comparing their work to the previous weeks of last month, and discussing matters of the devil society. Rias, the little sister of the strongest Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, was currently ignoring the meeting that she had called, though not un purpose. She had a lot on her mind with her family pressuring her into a marriage she did not wish to be a part of and it was starting to get to her. During the past week she had been far more distant to her peerage, of cause they all knew she was to be married to someone, but only Akeno knew the specifics, but none the less they were starting to be very worried for their master.

Rias was in lack of better words depressed, however she only really showed this during their time in the ORC, as she had an image to uphold in the human world and could not afford to show this kind of 'weakness' to her fellow students. During her 'depression' she also, unintentionally on her own part, stayed away from Issei much to his pleasure. He had gotten tired of her stalking him around wherever he goes, either her or her peerage always seemed to be somewhat close, however during the last week, they were hardly around and it gave him peace to know that he wouldn't be annoyed for the time being.

**~Kouh Academy~**

As Issei pulled in to his usual parking space in front of the schools main entrance, he looked around and found the school oddly empty. He went to the classroom and sat down at his spot, and waited, there was 30 minutes to start of class, and yet, no students in the entire area. As he waited, after about 25 minutes, the grounds shook, and he felt a peculiar energy with a high affinity to fire. It felt somewhat familiar to a being he have not seen for over one thousand years, but as soon as it had come, it was gone again, and he looked with a lazy gaze in the direction the tremor and the energy had originated, then it hit him, the very same spot at the energy seemed to have lashed out, was the spot his precious car was parked. Issei jolted up and ran to his car, only to see the only thing remaining was 3 tires and a broken axel from the rear of the car. This infuriated Issei greatly, he was almost as possessive of his car, as he was of Ophis, so naturally he roared to the sky flaring some of his aura, enough for the school to shake, but not to destroy it.

This in turn triggered Ophis arrival, she did not know what was going on, she simply reacted to what he instructed her earlier that day. Upon arrival, Ophis noticed Issei standing by a wreckage and her eyes narrowed.

"My Issei. What has happened. To your car?" She asked with a mixture of love towards Issei, and annoyance to the fact that his car was now a useless pile of rubber and destroyed metal. She did enjoy the trips they took once in a while driving around in the car, and it gave her a sense of peace seeing her mate so relaxed while driving together with her. "Some pathetic little being with the aura of a phoenix has insured my wrath upon him, I felt a small flare of energy that slightly shook the school grounds while I was waiting in class, and next thing I see is my car destroyed.." Issei said with a very cold voice. Then he looked over at Ophis, seeing she was looking at him with a worried expression, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I will find this miserable being an deal with him accordingly" he stated while caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "For now, let's go to the devils of the school and get you enrolled, they are currently the only presence I feel at the school, I must have missed that we had a free day today or something." He ended as he started walking towards the ORC.

**~Inside the ORC~**

Rias and the rest of her peerage stood at the window of their clubhouse and looked out and the remains of the car that recently had been standing there. They saw Issie standing by the car looking furious, he had leaked a rather high amount of energy, but not enough to do any damage to the school, though the roar he had performed sounded greatly like a very large dragon ready to annihilate everything thing coming in its path, and if that wasn't enough, Ophis had showed up right after the flare of Issei's energy, though he seemed to calm down upon her arrival. Then they started walking towards the ORC, and she started to sweat a little, what could they possibly want with her and her peerage, and she sincerely hoped he did not blame her for the destruction of his car.

Just as her thoughts started to spiral around what Issei would do if he blamed them, a white teleportation circle appeared in the room and out came a very attractive women with white hair in a long braid down her back with 2 small braids down from the sides of her head, she was sporting a blue French maid outfit and had a very stern look on her face. "Hello Lady Rias, I hope you have prepared to talk with your peerage about your engagement today?" She greeted with a question. "Welcome to my clubhouse Grayfia, and yes, even if I had momentarily placed it aside, I am ready to speak with my peerage on this matter" Rias answered the maid now revealed as Grayfia. Rias peerage entered the room, as they did, Grayfia noticed a rather unusual worried expression on Rias face. "Is something wrong Rias? Do you want me to speak for you?" Grayfia asked Rias, though she just waved her hand dismissively and answered "No thank you Grayfia, I can handle it myself, I just wish it over fast before.." She was cut off when a large magic circle expanded in the room and fire started shooting from it. As the teleportation circle ended, out came a fairly tall man in his mid-twenties, with semi long blond hair and a red shirt only with the last two buttons done, revealing most of his chest and abdomen. As he came out of the circle, he looked around and smirked "It sure has been a while since I visited the human world, still as disgusting as I remember it. AH! Hello my lovely Rias, I have come to see you!" Riser spoke with a condescending tone.

**~Outside the door of the ORC main room~**

Issei and Ophis arrived at the door to the ORC, just as he reached for the doorknob, he noticed two things, the first was that the energy he had felt when his car was destroyed was now suddenly inside the room, and the second thing was Rias practically yelling from the inside. "Riser, I will NOT marry you, now leave!" Then the voice of this supposed Riser. "But my darling Rias, I have come all this way just to see you, the ceremony is almost ready to proceed, I have come to take you back to the underworld so we can be wed." he ended.

This rose a very SLIGHT interest in Issei, because there was only one thing that he would never deny ANY creature, no matter how much he loathed a race, everyone deserved love, this was one thing he had a true believe about since him and Ophis, was destined to be, but also from the very first meeting, loved each other. It is hard to explain how two people instantly fall in love with each other in the same way Ophis and he did, but then again, they are dragons, and dragons don't always choose their mate, they are often attracted by power, close to, equal to or stronger than themselves. This being said, Ophis really only had one choice of mate under these criteria, since the only other dragon or being close to herself was Great Red, a being she loathed just as much if not more than Issei loathed the three factions.

So as soon as Riser had finished his sentence, Issei opened the door, quietly not to be spotted and gestured for Ophis to be quiet. As they snuck inside the room with presence completely concealed, not even Grayfia noticed them, they quietly stood in the corner of the room concealed in shadow and watched. As Issei listened to the ramblings of the debate, with arguments both for and against the arranged marriage he concluded that Rias did not love this person what so ever, in fact, she hated him nearly as much as he hated devils in general, and he had a score to settle with this dumbass who dared destroy his car. Just as the two devils were flaring up their energies ready to go at it, he decided to reveal himself, and he did this JUST before Grayfia was about to step in. "Uh-hurmm" Issei cleared his throat, and to the surprise of everyone in the room who have yet to find them, nearly all of them jumped on the spot and turned around, Grayfia lost her stern expression for about two seconds of surprise and then composed herself while the rest of the group looked dumbfolded at Issei and Ophis, everyone in the ORC knew who Ophis was but in her current state with the new look and the completely concealed aura, Grayfia did not recognize her, and Riser who was far too arrogant to care, did not realize just who he was speaking to, so of cause he was the first one to speak up. "Who are you, and what are you and that pathetic human woman with the face of a slut here for?" With that statement, Rias and everyone in her peerage flinched, and now had a scared look on their faces while Grayfia raised her eyebrow at the condescending tone of Riser. Issei remained quiet for a moment longer, only with one thought in mind. '_What did that lowly being just call my precious Ophis?'_

Then Riser foolishly spoke again. "Ahh Rias, could this be a new addition to your peerage, I sense a very low power from him, he fits right in with your peerage!" This time Issei raised an eyebrow and had a tick mark on his temple, "I am neither from her peerage, nor do I belong to any of the three week factions, especially this foolish one containing devils." He simply stated. "However, I am the owner of the car you blew up earlier today, and if I do say so myself, and grand supporter of the choice to love who you deem worthy for yourself." Grayfia stood silently in the background throughout the exchange but then decided to speak, "If you do not belong to the society of devils nor any of the other factions, what is your purpose here? If not a valid answer is given I would kindly ask you to leave or you would be forcefully removed from the building since this is a private conversation." She ended. Issei stood there for a second with a rather amused look on his face, he would gladly welcome them to try and forcefully remove him or Ophis from the room, not that he really wanted to stay, but he always welcomed an opportunity to kick some ass on the devils or any part of the factions. "I am here because this ass-wipe owes me a new car, with the same specs, and model of the one he blew up not one hour ago, also do detest forcing someone to marry someone they despise more than anything else, so I have come with a proposal." Issei ended. This causing Grayfia to raise another eyebrow, since she had come prepared with a solution to their predicament, unfair as it might be, she decided to let Issei voice his suggestion.

"I challenge this moron to a fight, for all I care he can use his entire peerage, it matters not to me, if I win, either by his surrender or his death, either him or his family will provide me with a new car and Rias will be released from this farce of a marriage, and should I lose, I, along with my wife shall be come the servants of this lowly brat!" Everyone except Ophis, Riser and Grayfia let out a huge gasp, Rias nor her peerage could fathom what they just heard. "That being said, I still loath devils, this is only in the interest of love" Issei said again, causing Grayfia to give him a bewildered look. "HAHAHAHA, this lowly little worm thinks he can beat Riser? The might third son of the phoenix clan? Bring it on, and when you lose, I will take your wife to my bed, and ravage her and render her useless!" Riser stated.

"I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE" He then proclaimed proudly.

**I have decided to end the chapter here, I'm sorry if this seems more like a filling chapter, though I promise I will upload the next one VERY soon, either tonight or tomorrow. I would have writing more now but I have to hurry to a birthday party for one of my close friends. **

**As a quick note for the next chapter! Riser will be fighting Issei, and as you can see from the current ending of this chapter. I decided to upload this before I had to leave for the birthday, so I could get something out to you guys! I hope you enjoy this and will give me some ideas towards the fight with Riser. I will gladly take suggestion on how he should be humiliated, though I will kill him off! Because I honestly do not like him what so ever!**

**Please review and have a good day!**

**~Payn3 Out~**


	5. Toying with fire!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

More signatures to make it easier will be added when I find them needed.

**I don't own Highschool DxD – It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**First I'd like to apologized for the rushed 4****th**** chapter, it was written while I was sitting in a train and I wanted to post something for you guys to keep at least one chapter up yesterday. I am planning on uploading two chapters today and hope you will enjoy them, I have spent a lot of time thinking about this chapter, the fight it self I think I have nailed down, but I had trouble with the part where Riser has to explain why he destroyed Issei's car, this being said, I think I found the best possible solution to that as well. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5 – Toying with fire**

_**~Previously~**_

"_HAHAHAHA, this lowly little worm thinks he can beat Riser? The might third son of the phoenix clan? Bring it on, and when you lose, I will take your wife to my bed, and ravage her and render her useless!" Riser stated._

"_I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE" He then proclaimed proudly._

**~Occult Research Club~**

As everyone in the room stood frozen after hearing Riser's proclamation, disgust clearly evident on their faces from what he had just said. Grayfia was the first one to speak, since Riser had obviously accepted this challenge, Rias needed to do the same if they were to proceed. Though she had a feeling, that whether they accept his offer or not, he will fight Riser. "Lady Rias, do you accept these terms? Remember, they affect you as well as Riser and this Issei person standing before us." Rias simply looked at her and nodded, not saying a single word. Issei who stood with Ophis' hand in his, turned to his mate to see the hint of annoyance now laced in her eyes. Ophis was not one for showing any emotions to anyone or recognize anyone besides her mate, but when Riser had stated his desire to 'ravage her and render her useless', she found herself almost annoyed enough to kill him on the spot. This was defused when Issei when he simply pulled her close and passionately kissed her, making every woman besides Grayfia in the room blush.

Issei then let go of her hand and walked towards Riser and Grayfia, his eyes not leaving Riser for a second. "So, how do you wish to settle this?" Issei asked, the question pointed more towards Grayfia then Riser, seeing as she apparently to these devils held some form a higher authority. "I came prepared to offer Rias a chance of getting her way through a rating game, we have an arena setup for that purpose. Though this being set up as a rating game, Riser and his full peerage will be fighting you." Grayfia answered him and he simply game her a confirming nod to signal that he was okay with that and ready to begin. "Even though the match is unofficial and not between two devils, I shall still act as judge in this rating game, on top of this, due to prior arrangements, the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix will be watching the game along with my lord Maou Lucifer" Grayfia ended before preparing a transportation circle for both Issei, Riser and Riser's peerage whom arrived at the moment Grayfia started making her magic circle. That statement surprised Rias greatly. "My big brother is watching? Why is he watching?" she asked nervously, and Grayfia turned around to face her while continuing her magic circle. "At the chance of your first rating game, he would not miss that for the world, though with the predicament we stand with now, I am sure he would like to see the outcome of this fight."

As they finished their brief conversation the magic circle finished and was ready to transport the two participants and Riser's peerage. "It is time, please step into the magic circle so I can transport you to the battlefield." The white haired maid said and gestured the combatants to enter the circle, and with a bright white light, the 17 people disappeared.

As the light faded, the door to the clubroom was opened and in entered Sona Sitri along with Tsubaki Shinra her queen, she looked at Rias who had a confused look on her face as to what Sona and her queen was doing there. "Rias, please come with me and bring your peerage, we are going to the student council room to watch and help broadcast the fight, though I am going to need an explanation as to why it isn't you fighting as it was originally planned." Sona spoke as she gestured them to follow her, and doing as told, she followed Sona while filling her in on the latest crazy news involving the schools resident dragon.

**~Rating game battleground~**

As Issei was teleported into the battleground, he found himself standing once again in the Occult Research Club, abandoned of people that was previously in the room, so Issei deduced that he was in a form of replica of the school grounds. Already heading for the exit he heard an announcement echoing over the entire battlefield.

[Good day everyone, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I will act as arbiter in this match. For this Rating Game, the battlefield will be Kouh Academy, Issei Hyoudou's homebase will be the Occult Research Club and Lord Riser's homebase will be the student council room. Pawns will be allowed promotion after entering the territory of the enemy base. Good luck to both teams. Let the game begin!]

Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the battlefield, while Issei bad already left his base, he slowly walked towards the very center of the academy grounds, the school yard. He could feel the 16 energies from his opponents and they had yet to move from the council room, they were most likely forming some sort of strategy, but Issei wanted this over as soon as possible, so he flared his energy for the first time since Riser had showed up, he used very little power, simply just letting Riser know where he was. This seemed to have the wanted effect, as fifteen energy signatures moved his direction, and then one staying behind, Issei just chuckled a little over his arrogance, though sending all fifteen members of his peerage to do the fighting for him, was either him thinking he would just go for a fast victory without having to do any work, or he really was completely fooled by the suppression Issei did on his own energy.

As Issei stood in the middle of the school yard, hands in his pockets, the fifteen people of Riser peerage showed up, and they had him surrounded. As the fifteen girls came closer, Issei just smirked as he felt a very similar energy to Riser, and as he looked up, he saw a girl in a frilly pink dress with long blond hair that curled down her back in drills, the look on her face SCREAMED spoiled little brat, and she carried herself with pride, though not as arrogantly as her presumed brother Riser.

"Ile, Nel, chop him into little pieces and lets be done with this" The blond commanded, and two little twin girls not looking older than 13 years old, wielding chainsaws jumped at him. "Yes lady Ravel!" they both shouter as they jumped at Issei. As the two girls plummeted their chainsaws downwards towards Issei's head, he simply swatted Nel away with one hand, hitting the base of her chainsaw and sending her flying, while Ile made a full swing, she noticed that she hit nothing but air, she looked around confused to where her opponent had vanished to. Just as she had made a full 360 degree spin, she was hit from above with a light tab of a kick, that wielded force enough to send her crashing 18 inches into the ground face first. As Ile was lying on the ground, Nel had finally found her way back after being thrown aside and she jumped him yet again, this time Issei caught her chainsaw with two fingers and snapped it in half, before hitting her on the back with a backhand sending her down on top of Ile with a crash.

[Lord Riser – two pawns, retired] the announcement from Grayfia sounded as the two pawns where transported away in a feign blue light.

This made the rest of Riser peerage look at Issei with a dumbfolded expression, his energy had not increased a single time during this little 30 second fight, and they couldn't quite grasp how powerful this man actually was.

"Enough games, I'm here to fight Riser, I have no quarrel with any of you ladies, as I have stated before, I loathe devils, but I do no currently wish to harm those who have nothing to do with the conflict, stand aside, **NOW**" Issei said, and the last word of his sentence was empowered by his draconic power, this made all the girls flinch, but none of them moved. _'Well, don't say I didn't warn them' _Issei thought as he looked at the girls.

"All of you, attack at once!" Ravel commanded once again, but as soon as that order was given, a large blast wave hit them all at once, like a pulse coming of Issei's body, a wave of pure crimson energy was sent towards them all ending in a massive explosion. A tremor shook the entire battlefield and some of the building started to fall apart, though Issei energy did not change in strength, meaning Riser could still not detect his power levels.

[Lord Riser – Six pawns, two rooks, two knights and one bishop. Retired.] Grayfia's voice sounded again, though there was a clear sound of surprise in it.

**~Student Council Room~**

As the attack ended and Grayfia made her announcement, everyone in the student council room looked bewildered at each other. They just witnessed Issei destroying pretty much an entire peerage without as much as lifting a finger, of cause Rias and Sona and their respective peerages knew to SOME extent that Issei was strong, REALLY strong, if he could attract and keep Ophis by his side. Grayfia on the other hand as her voice during her announcement had given away, stood surprised, she looked towards Rias and Sona and was about to ask who this Issei character was, when she noticed the gorgeous woman with long black hair standing in the corner of the room in the shadows with a slight smirk on her face. She still had no clue about who this woman was, but clearly this women had expected nothing less of her supposed husband and the way he swatted his opponents away like flies. It also looked like the many other devils in the room seem to know something she didn't, about both the woman and Issei, she would have to question them later.

**~Rating Game Battlefield~**

Ravel and Riser's queen, known as Yubelluna the 'Bomb Queen' now both hovered over the crater created from the shockwave resembling attack Issei had produced, not knowing what to believe. This guy was powerful, but he energy would class him at a low class devil, or something maybe a little stronger, but they could not understand where this destructive power came from. As soon as the smoke had cleared, Yubelluna got a clear view of Issei, and without hesitation sent a very large fireball his way, it hit Issei dead on, but then again, he made no attempt to avoid it what so ever.

**BOOOOM!**

When the fireball hit, the explosion from Yubelluna's fireball nearly demolished the entire school yard and the buildings round them shook in the tremor created. She smirked, there was no way he could stand against her strongest attack, especially not after the amount of demonic energy see poured in it, she honestly was thinking of using the phoenix tear just to get the large amount she spent back. But her facial expression changed fast when she did not hear an announcement from Grayfia, and she was now starting to get the first small sensations of fear in the back of her mind. Yubelluna then looked at Ravel, who were shaking quite bad at the prospect of Issei still not being retired from the game after the force Yubelluna had used.

That's when the smoke cleared. A silhouette was seen in the midst of it walking slowly forward towards the two girls, with a raised hand. A crimson color began to shine from the remaining smoke surrounding Issei's hand, and with a blackish crackle of lightning could be spotted floating around inside the crimson hue. Yubelluna was then suddenly hit by a force none of them registered to see, when Issei moved at god speed up in front of Yubelluna and slammed his fist into her abdomen. The punch itself was not particularly hard, he was not trying to kill the young girls, but the blackish crackles of lightning was flowing around her making her scream in pain and Issei forced her to retire.

[Lord Riser's Queen retired] Grayfia's voice sounded again.

Issei looked towards Ravel, "Do I honestly need to kick your ass too or are you going to retire on your own free will so I can get to the king of arrogance next?" he asked her. Her facial expression changed to a mix between fear and confusion, she did not really want to fight him, but could she simply retire, would that be a betrayal towards her brother? She kept on musing over this until she suddenly looked into a pair of very serious glowing crimson eyes, it startled her greatly and she just gave a defeated nod.

[Lord Riser - second Bishop, retired] the announcement from Grayfia came once again, now leaving only Issei and Riser left on the battlefield.

As Issei now slowly paced towards the student council room, he made it to the main building when the roof exploded and Riser came flying out, his pyro kinetic phoenix wings protruding from his back with a very enraged expression on his face, he was furious, beyond belief. This nobody had taken out his entire peerage, with little to know effort and it REALLY pissed him off, in his mind this worthless waste of space was trotting down his pride and he would not allow it!

"TAKE THIS YOU FREAK!" Riser screamed and flung a gigantic fireball towards Issei, and yet again, Issei did not move, he allowed Riser to throw half a dozen fireballs at him, and the explosion grew every time they connected with him, Riser putting a lot of power in each fireball. The vast explosions annihilated every building that was standing in the fake Kouh Academy, and now it looked more like a wasteland with crumbles of bricks lying everywhere, the sight satisfied Riser greatly, along with the amount of power he put into the whole thing.

"So Riser, before we get started, I would love to know why you felt like you had to destroy my car, and after that, I'll make you regret calling my wife a whore." Issei voice sounded from within all the smoke, and Riser immediately frowned and adopted a more annoyed, but still very arrogant expression. "So you can take a hit huh, very well, since my energy is limitless I shall just wail on you till you die!" and with that said, Riser cocked back his fist a with great speed flew at Issei, and send a blow directly to his face, followed by an additional five blows to the face, he wailed on Issei for strong ten minutes, punches, kicks as many times as he could muster. Every time he landed a hit, a small crater grew inside underneath the two.

Cocking his fist back again, Riser send his hardest punch yet towards Issei's face, but this time Issei caught the fist in his right hand, and just held it there, looking at Riser with absolutely no damage done to his body at all during Riser's attacks. "Answer my questions you stupid bird!" he growled, his k-nines slowly growing longer and sharper, with a small crimson hue taking place along his skin, and his eyes glowing intensely bright crimson. Riser looked baffled, all he had done, had done no damage what so ever to Issei, and now a growl sounding animalistic came from his mouth, sending shivers down Riser's spine.

When Riser failed to answer his question due to this bafflement, Issei simply crushed Riser hand, breaking one bone at a time, sending pain through Riser's body, this had only a limited effect because of his regenerative abilities, but it did wake him up from his little daze. "I asked you a question dumbfuck, you best answer it before I decide to hurt you." Riser lifted his head, glaring at Issei for all his pride was worth, then sending a knee to Issei's abdomen, which simply caused Issei to rip his hand off his body, but the force of the jerk he placed on Riser's arm, it left its socket by the shoulder, in turn ripping his entire arm off. Riser gave a grunt in pain before his arm regenerated.

"**ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU INSIGNIFIGANT LITTLE SHIT" **Issei roared at Riser, this time with draconic power imbued into his voice, the sheer force of his voice sent Riser flying back into the rubble behind him. When Riser came back out of the rubble, he looked a little more together then he had previously and finally decided to answer Issei's questions.

"I blew up your stupid car because I was told a boy with draconic energy owned it and I wanted to fight him, and what better way to attract an worthless idiot like you, then destroying something that according to my sources at your school, is something you value a little too much. As for what I called your wife, she looks like a cheap slut. What can I say, looks like she's been around the block a few times with that dead look in her eyes." Riser finished with a smirk, thinking how clever he was in choosing how to provoke this man to fight him in the first place, after all, his energy was so much weaker than his, even if he could take a hit.

Issei looked to his left, and found a pole that had been holding a street sign, it was about 3 inches in diameter and about four foot long. He picked up the pole, and disappeared in thin air, making Riser widen his eyes as he lost track of his opponent, but within very few milliseconds, Issei rammed the pole up Riser ass, so hard it came out of his mouth, destroying every organ it hit on the way. Riser screamed in pain as his body began to regenerate while the pole was still implanted painfully up his anus. **"Now it's time to die you cock-juggling THUNDERCUNT!" **Issei roared as his body began to glow a deep dark crimson. A large scaled, crimson red tail grew from his back, and two very large scaled, wings shot out of his back. Slowly his entire body took on draconic features, but he never transformed fully into his dragon form. Issei body was now covered from head to toe in deep crimson scales, he had tail and wings, his knees bent backwards with talons instead of feet, his arms grew even more muscular, with the hands turned claws. He had large spikes growing from the back of his head, and multiple one's going down on both sides of his spine, the last feature that adorned him, was that he had grown over 10 feet tall.

Riser stood completely frozen, for the first time in his life he was scared beyond reason, he was petrified and it caused him to simply ignore the pain from the pole STILL stuck up his ass. He paled and just as he was about to gather his barring's Issei ripped off both his arms, his legs and lastly, he removed his cock, Riser screamed in pain, and due to him being petrified in fear, his regeneration rate slowed down considerably. Issei looked at him and flared his energy to the amount where the battleground shook in danger of collapsing and actually do damage to the real school it was made to copy, then he planted his palm on Riser chest and charged his crimson energy and just before I fired, he whispered one last thing to Riser. "The woman you called a whore, my wife, is Ophis, and if I do kill you, she will, and I, along with Ophis are a dragon god. You are an arrogant little being that does not deserve to walk among the living of this world. Say hi to Death for me, and tell her that I will soon be sending undeserving dipshits from all three factions into her domain for her souls to play with. Now die, pathetic weakling!"

And with that Issei blasted Riser with a might crimson colored, black lightning coated blast, that evaporated every sell of his body, not allowing him to regenerate.

[Lord Riser, King, Dead.. Winner of the Rating game. Issei Hyoudou.] Grayfia's last announcement was heard before Issei was transported out of the Rating Game. All along having a satisfied smirk on his lips, in good spirit for having blown away one of the creatures from the race he hates the most.

**Aaaand end of chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I would like to apologize if this fight has disappointed anyone, this is my very first fanfiction, so I will gladly take advice from more experienced people!**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading, review and give me some feeding on likes and dislikes! **

**And hopefully I will have another chapter out tonight, but will see!**

**For some reason i can not receive reviews normally, I kindly ask you send them through PM's!**

**~Payn3 Out~**


	6. Proclamations!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

More signatures to make it easier will be added when I find them needed.

**I don't own Highschool DxD – It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**I'm finally back with the next chapter, sorry it has taken so long for this update, I've had a lot of things going on with moving to a new apartment and starting on my new education, I planned on an earlier release, but as stated in the author's note I had problems with my pc, and when I moved into the new apartment the internet did not work as I had expected it to. Anyway, it is good to be back and I hope this chapter does not disappoint!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6 – Actions &amp; Consequences **

_**~Previously~**_

_[Lord Riser, King, Dead.. Winner of the Rating game. Issei Hyoudou.] Greyfia's last announcement was heard before Issei was transported out of the Rating Game. All along having a satisfied smirk on his lips, in good spirit for having blown away one of the creatures from the race he hates the most._

**~Occult Research Club~**

As the game ended, everyone in the ORC was looking in disbelief on how easy Issei had dealt with Riser, it made Riser look like a big rookie with no power, and the way he ended the fight, had humiliated Riser to such an extent, that Rias had no doubt it would provoke some reaction from the Phoenix clan, especially since Riser was killed, though it is not against the rules to take a life in a rating game, it should not be something you aim for and Riser being who he is, coming from such an esteemed clan, it will surely provoke something from the devil society.

As the different reactions showed on everyone, there was one who barely showed any reaction what so ever, the only indication of an reaction was the slight smile that graced the luscious lips of the raven haired beauty known as Ophis. She was clearly satisfied and had expected the result that came from the fight and she simply stood in the corner waiting for her mate to return to her so she could leave the devils and not be bother with anymore looks, nor questions that Issei would have to deal with, she just wanted to embrace her mate and leave for some alone time, that she now started to long for once more, with him not standing by her side as he usually does most of the time.

A white magic circle appeared on the floor as Greyfia transported in from the student council room back to the ORC, where she appeared with a dumbfolded expression on her face. Greyfia knew nothing of Issei, neither did she know anything about the women standing in the corner of the room that Issei had claimed to be his wife, and she was now very curious, but also wary on the same time because Issei had demonstrated powers that would far outrank a high class devil, and would easily be recognized as a ultimate class devil, when he unleashed power during the fight, it never really spiked high enough for her to be worried for the barrier that contained the arena they fought in, but she had felt how the power that he released seem to be of a draconic signature, with an incredible latent feel to it, as if the power itself had the potential to be higher without much manipulation to it, it felt so raw. It felt raw and pure in some way, not pure as a clean piece of clothes, or a virgin, but as in extremely powerful and raw power that could not be matched by anything the factions had to offer, not even if she counted the ultimate class dragon turned devil Tannin. This made her wonder just who Issei was, and where he had been hiding throughout the time she had observed the human world by the order of the maou Lucifer, she couldn't understand how someone this powerful could hide himself from everyone.

As Greyfia appeared in the room she turned her head towards Issei wife, their eyes met, and all she saw was a cold emotionless expression that pierced her gaze, it sent a shiver down her spine, and this was saying something, Greyfia was not emotionless and she did love her husband and current maou very much, but she was known as the ultimate queen of the underworld and very, very rarely showed any form of emotion outside the private household of her and her husband. She averted her eyes to not stare, and waited patiently for Issei to return from the arena.

Everyone in the ORC did not need to wait for long for another magic circle to appear, this one was though seemed different, it had the Gremory signature on it, to indicate it was a circle from their household assisting Issei getting back from the game, but just as it shun its brightest indicating that it was about to transport Issei, it shattered, and Issei simply transported himself through what looked like a crimson mist and appeared infront of Greyfia.

"I do not need help moving around thank you very much, I already feel filthy enough being teleported inside by magic from a devil, and touching Riser and his peerage as I dealt with them." He simply stated as he looked her straight in the eyes and continued. "Now, if there was nothing else, I will take my wife, who clearly misses me by her side and leave this place, it reeks of devils." He brushed past Greyfia who stood completely still and said nothing as he spoke, she was contemplating on why Issei held so much animosity towards devils. She turned around, looking at Issei walking over to his wife, he gave her a kiss, his right hand cupping her left cheek, stroking it gently, and what she saw surprised her greatly considering how the woman had looked at her just a few minutes prior to the kiss. The women showed more emotion as she interacted with Issei then Greyfia did when she was alone in private with her husband, her eyes glinted with a deep desire for Issei and she had a shade of pink tinting her cheeks as her body seemed to shiver from joy of his touch.

"I would like to ask you a few questions before you go, if you do not mind?" Greyfia stated, and Issei turned his head, his eyes narrowed into a slight glare. "Make it short" he stated with cold tone. The tone was enough to make Rias flinch, oddly though, Akeno giggled.

"Who are you, and who is your wife, the display you put up during the game was impressive to say the least, and I know for a fact that Lord and Lady Phoenix would like to know the name and origin of the opponent that killed their third son." Greyfia asked, her voice clearly laced with curiosity. "There is not much you need to know about me, except that I really despise how you devils, angels and fallen angels abuse humanity and think of yourself high and mighty just because of some entity calling himself god, he was not, not now, not ever, even close to being the strongest entity that proclaimed themselves a god thinking they deserve to rule or have a birthright to rule humanity. As of now, I proclaim myself defender of the human realm, and I warn you just once, and you will relay this to everyone else, including the other factions. Touch a human that is oblivious to the supernatural, having sacred gear or not, I do not care, touch them, scheme to kill and resurrect or otherwise claim them as slaves, and I will utterly annihilate the devil who dared do so, I will not go after an entire species for it, but I will remove the perpetrator from existence, do I make myself clear? Oh, and as for my wife, this is Ophis, I trust you know who that is." Issei ended his little speech to Greyfia, and with a smile none the less. Greyfia shivered at the warning Issei gave, she nodded in acknowledgement to both questions Issei laid before her. As soon as Issei saw her not, he placed his hand around Ophis' waist, kissed her and transmitted them both away from the clubroom.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko stood dumbstruck next to Greyfia, they all couldn't comprehend what had just occurred. Not only had Issei utterly destroyed Riser, but he then went forward to threaten all three factions at the same time, proclaiming himself protector of humanity and it was clear that he would not only protect them against either of the three factions, but also from any manipulation from any other faction known to this world. This struck fear into the young Gremory and her peerage, he had declared himself judge, jury and executioner towards anyone who dared manipulate humanity with ill will or goal on claiming any humans sacred gear, and also keep them oblivious to the supernatural or he would deal with them as well.

Greyfia stood there thinking about what her next move should be, and how she would relay this messenger to any of the three factions. If she did not relay it and simply let them experience Issei's wroth themselves, it would be a simple way of using him to destroy the other factions, but then again, if he learned she did not relay the message as she was ordered, then it might not spell well for her nor her master. Then it hit her, he called his wife… "OPHIS?" it came with a shriek from Greyfia startling everyone in the room.

"Did he just say his wife was Ophis? THE OROBOROS DRAGON GOD?" She asked loudly in the room.

**~City Park~**

Immediately after transmitting away from the ORC, Issei appeared in the city park still embracing Ophis and for the first time in a while she had a expression that she ONLY graced Issei with, the normal stoic and emotionless Ophis had a genuine smile of affection that made her beauty shine, even though all her features screamed dark, she had a radiant smile. This pleased Issei, he enjoyed his mates smile and enjoyed her happy, and as they appeared in the middle of the park, void of humans, they looked at each other both smiling. "I hope you enjoyed the rather one sided show I put on in the supposed match I had with that prick Riser, as you might have suspected, I had to punish him for insulting you my darling!" Issei exclaimed, still maintaining his smile. Ophis looked up at him, and her expression changed to a slight smirk, "we both know that this mostly was about, your car, my mate, and we also both know that is the main reason you did what you did, that low being could not ever hope to insult, neither you or me in any other way. Though I would now like to, have my mate a little to myself today, right here, right now, in the park." Ophis whispered into Issei's ear, and then she proceeded to bite his earlobe that sent a shiver of excitement down his spine.

**~The Underworld~**

Back in the underworld, a few of the more influential people were now in the same room, some sitting down, some standing by themselves or each other, and two specific individuals pacing slightly back and forth in the room. These two people pacing the room was none other than Lord Gremory, Rias' father, and Lord Phoenix, the father of the late Riser Phoenix.

"I'm worried, I'm VERY worried!" Lord Phoenix said in a low voice, "What happened to my son? Why was the live feed cut off before this, Issei was it? Before he delivered to match ending blow?" Lord Gremory looked up at the lord opposite him "I'm sure there is a good explanation for it Phoenix, my son would not cut the line to the match without reason, perhaps something happened that prevented the match to continue?" Lord Phoenix said, trying to calm down Lord Phoenix. As if on cue, the red magic circle representing the Gremory house appeared, and out stepped the current red maou, Sirzechs Lucifer, and on his face was a mixture smile that was fixed somewhere between sadness and a slight tinge of happiness.

"Was is the meaning of this Sirzechs? Why was the feed cut off?" Lord Gremory asked his son and Sirzechs looked at him, "The line was cut to spare the members of the Phoenix house from seeing their son die." Sirzechs said with a straight face. "His death was not planned and he aggravated someone that he should not have, we only figured out his opponents power as he annihilated Riser while we could do nothing but watch." He held a quick pause to let his words sink into the two Lords. "Riser chose to anger someone who's powers strongly resembles that of a dragon, but at the same time, they seem a lot more potent the any known dragon we have encountered, and I have it on good authority that he in fact is the mate of the Infinite Dragon God Ophis, her being present in my little sister clubroom while all of this transpired." Sirzechs ended and the two lords looked at him with disbelief plastered over their faces.

"There is no way that is possible Sirzechs, and either way he has to be punished for killing my son!" Lord Phoenix almost shouted. "He was not the intended participant of the rating game and is in no right to murder my son!" Sirzechs raised an eyebrow and the Phoenix statement, obviously this man didn't see the gravity of this situation when Sirzechs himself had said that he could not interfere with the fight. "Lord Phoenix, I don't think you realize this situation, I could not, even if I wanted to, have interfered with the fight, this Issei would simply have annihilated me with same easy as your son." Lord Phoenix looks at the currently Lucifer with wide eyes, "and even if I WANTED to interfere, I was bound by honor and their agreement not to, since a wager was made for my sisters hand, and your son agree to a fight that would first end either by surrender or death, that Issei never provided the opportunity for your son to give up and simply kill him, is not against the rules that were set." Sirzechs looks at the Phoenix Lord and sees the look of defeat on his face, then he makes his last statement. "It was also in the agreement that should Riser lose or die, his house would prove Issei with a new car, exact to the specifications provided to grand the car the same qualities as the car Riser destroyed, the car belonged to Issei."

"WHAT?" Lord Phoenix shout.

**~Occult Research Club~ **

Greyfia stood in the middle of the ORC, she had just closed the communication circle that she used to fill in her husband about the information she required after the match, she was still struck by surprise and was having trouble keeping up her appearance in front of the Gremory heir and her peerage. Rias and her peerage had opted not to say much during the whole ordeal and just let Greyfia speak with her husband Sirzechs, this choice proved to be the best, since 'the ultimate queen' was currently standing in a weird state of duress that was not seen before by anyone in the room. She was the picture perfect devil, and was currently looking like a fresh reborn devil seeing the supernatural for the first time. Greyfia turned to Rias, looking at her with a now stern look, then eyeing her peerage. "You all knew didn't you? You all knew who that woman was and did not think to mention it to anyone? How long have you been associating with Ophis? and more over, who the hell is this Issei, his power radiates the same signature as a dragon, but his power feels strangely familiar to that of Ophis when they stood close to each other!" Rias stood a bit surprised by her brothers queen's sudden outburst of questions and didn't exactly know how to answer it all at once. "Y-yes we knew Greyfia, they revealed this to us a few weeks back, but I chose not to say anything because I wouldn't want to cause problems for Issei nor Ophis, they go to our school and I did not wish to anger him further, you should have seen his expression when I asked him to join my peerage.." Rias voice lowered itself word by word as she answered Greyfia's questions, the last statement thought not missed by the maid. "You asked him to join your peerage? Why is the world would you do that?" the maid questioned the Gremory heir.

Rias looked up with a slight blush on her face. "Well, when we first met him, he blew our 'cover' simply by smelling the scent of the air, he said that the student council room and my club room reeked of devils and he did not enjoy the smell, and we suspected him being powerful because Koneko said she saw his eyes, and they looked like that of a legendary dragon, so of cause I wanted him in my peerage as a powerful servant!" Greyfia looked at the Gremory heir, it was obvious that she held maybe a little too much pride in her own abilities but what as that blush? "Lady Gremory, why are you blushing at the thought of Issei and how you first met him?" Greyfia asked again, and this time Rias' blush grew a few shades darker. "Ee-eeh what are you talking about? I just wanted a strong piece! It's not because he looks good or the show of power he displayed in my clubroom!" and with that answer, Greyfia facepalmed while listening to Akeno giggle merely in the background over her kings antics.

**~City Park~**

Back in the city park, Issei was laying on the top of the park monument in the middle of that park, out of view from anyone visiting the park, lying next to him, with her head resting on his chest, was Ophis with a satisfied look on her face, now this sight would have normally been seen as sweet, if not for the fact that they both were completely naked. If not for the fast reaction setting up a soundproof barrier, when Ophis jumped Issei one and a half our ago, the park visitors would have been hearing very loading animalistic growls and howls from the two dragons going at it, though their mating in human forms is one hundred percent similar to humans, their nature and realm forms so to say, still makes them sound ferocious during their mating, but only to everyone else. As he was lying there looking up at the afternoon sun, he couldn't help but smile, in that moment, he was in pure tranquility, completely away from everything, then he remembered two things he was supposed to have done this morning, first he still needed to get Ophis enrolled to school, not that this would be a problem what so ever, since he could simply demand it and they would have to obey or he would simply MAKE them obey, but was of little trouble, the second thing I thought of what that the Gremory, or rather the Phoenix, had yet to deliver his new car to him. Issei knew exactly how resourceful the devils are and how fast they can operate, so getting his car should be an easy task, though he and Ophis did disappear right after the match without notice, he would need to fix these two things today. Issei slowly caressed Ophis' cheek, allowing her to wake up slowly, she looked up at him still with a satisfied smile on her face. "We should get dressed and get back to the clubroom, we still need to get you enrolled and they owe me a new car!" Issei said with a grin, and Ophis just looks at him with a slightly confused face, she does not have the same amount of 'human' mentality nor humor or anything like that, so her mates behavior was sometimes odd to her, but him being different was, but at the same time just like her, was why she was so attached to him in the first place, and she loved her mate dearly.

"Okay. MY Issei" Ophis answers possessively, and with a snap of her fingers, they both get dressed, Issei in black shoes, black jeans and a black leather jacket, and inside the jacket a deep crimson red t-shirt, this was a look Ophis loved him in, and Ophis herself opted to take on the look of the female uniform for Kouh academy since she was going to attend there, she might as well 'fit in' as Issei called it.

Now dressed they both stood up, Ophis holding Issei's hand with a very possessive look on her face, the feeling of Ophis grasping his hand and holding it as if for dear life, makes Issei smile. With a wave of his hand, the barrier he erected disappears and the two of them transmit away without anyone ever noticing their presence in the park or what they did there.

**~Occult Research Club~**

It's been almost two hours since Issei and Ophis left after the match, Greyfia had left and Rias was sitting at her desk contemplating on what to do next, she was now effectively free from her arranged marriage to Riser, though his death was not what she originally had wished for, to say that she wasn't glad he would never bother her again would be a lie, she was relieved that he was no longer there to obsess about her and try to force her into a marriage she didn't want to be a part of in any way. For this she was eternally grateful to Issei, and she would be damned if she didn't find a way to repay him, and she was thinking of everything from sleeping with him to marrying him, which in turn gave her a light pinkish glow on the cheeks as she sat there.

Akeno was standing next to the desk that Rias was sitting at, pouring tea for the two of them while thinking over what happened today, considering it was still not midday yet, because the match ended as fast as it did, she was surprised about how eventful the morning had been. She was thinking about how Issei had ruthlessly punished Riser, how he spoke, how he bore himself, and it got her all hot and bothered. Her masochistic side shun through her mind in her desire to be at the mercy of Issei and being dominated by a creature as strong as him. To say her thoughts were anything but perverted would be a shame, but she kept it to herself, the only notice you could take was the slight pinkish glow on her cheeks, much like her kings.

On the couch was Kiba and Koneko. Kiba with a cup of tea on the table in front of him, untouched as he sits there thinking about how powerful this 'unknown' man Issei is, he annihilated a creature with the ability to instantly heal almost any injury, like it was nothing, he made it look like child's play, and it frightened Kiba greatly, he had no idea what to expect from Issei and was hoping he would never have to stand at the opposite side of the battlefield of Issei.

Koneko was sitting next to Kiba, cookie in hand and eating it remarkably slower than normally, she had sensed Issei's aura very differently from the rest of the devils in the room, being able to sense life force and the flow of energy in the environment around her, and what she felt when Issei charged the power he used to destroy Riser in the end, she was both frightened and fascinated, the power in itself was nothing short of terrifying, mainly because it was as potent as it was, but at the same time fascinating because the flow of energy in him as he did it, was to her, very beautiful and he mastered his life force and the power he wields with utmost perfection. She was not infatuated with Issei like the other women in the room, she found him interesting in a whole different way, and was silently wishing she could learn from him, the control of life force she mastered was nothing like his, and she was afraid of losing control, but if she could learn from him, then she might be able to overcome her fears.

As all of them where in their own thoughts, they did not notice shadow in the corner of the room slowing growing more pitch black and expand slightly. When the shadow was at its most darkest, Issei and Ophis stepped out of the pitch black mass, and looked around. It seemed a little too quiet and uneventful, but the silence was very welcome to both Issei and Ophis, considering how much the red head usually speaks and how annoying her voice is after nothing more than 10 minutes.

"Ahe-heem" Issei's voice sounded in the room, and the four occupants all jolted up from where they were sitting, Kiba with a slightly frightened look, Rias and Akeno both with a dark blush and Koneko looked at Issei as if she wanted to ask him a question, but didn't look comfortable asking while the rest of the peerage was in the room, this Issei did notice, and was going to ask her, she had after all been the devil in the school so far who annoyed him the least, she didn't act like a normal devil, all high and mighty on their pedestals, though she did 'attack' him during their first meeting, Issei did not hold grudges over so little as an attempted punch to the gut.

"W-wh-what are you doing here Issei?" Rias asked, still with a dark blush covering her face. Issei looked at her, and he could clearly see that the blush was present because she was looking at him and most likely because she had been thinking of him prior to Ophis and his arrival, this slightly annoying him, but he chose to do nothing about it. "I'm here for the same thing I actually came to talk about this morning, getting Ophis enrolled to Kouh so she can be with me during the day, so she doesn't have to be away from me during the school period. Unless you of cause want the Infinite Dragon God roaming your schools looking for me without being enrolled?" The last part being complete bullshit considering Ophis was a very patient being, though she did not like the idea of not being with her mate all the time, she was able to stay at the apartment they lived at, or in the dimensional gab without Issei to pass some time.

"Enrolling Ophis? Why… why would she want to go to school?" Rias asked nervously, looking between Issei and Ophis, and to her surprised, it was Ophis who answered. "I do not care for school, or any other matter other than my mate, but my beloved has chosen to experience the human life, and he also have chosen as you know to be the protector of them, meaning, that you two are the only devils in this entire territory, and you use the school as a base of operations and you also 'recruit' from this place. I will be here to support my mate and to be with my beloved." Ophis stated in a very long sentence that was not normal for the dragon god to use, well, normal until she mated with Issei, he taught her many things, trivial things, such as how to behave among humans, and she took it to heart, because he mate wanted her to learn. Ophis statement ensuring silence from the four devils in the room, the logic sound and not something to be discussed. "And the two of you" Ophis says while pointing at Rias and Akeno. "Stay away from my mate, he is MINE, and the perverted looks you give him will be your doom! AM I CLEAR?" Ophis states with authority, not using her energy to enhance her voice, but the coldness in her tone sent a shiver down Rias and Akeno's backs, and all they could do was simply nod.

"The second thing I came for, was my.." Issei was interrupted by a magic circle appearing on the floor, the same circle that Greyfia used, but in Red, symbolizing the Gremory clan. Out of the portal stepped three figures, the crimson hair on two of them clearly indicating that they are relatives of Rias.

"Father? Brother? What are you doing here?! And why have you brought Lord Phoenix?" Rias shouts out, looking with a strict face, a slight bit of anger present in the expression. "We are here to speak with you about the two individuals who are currently present, though we did not expect them to be here now, as we heard from my wife, that they left about two hours ago." Sirzechs answers casually, then looks at Rias with a big smile, then proceeds to run to her and hug her, much to her embarrassment. Issei looks at the man proclaimed to be Lord Phoenix, she strides over and stands in front of him, the scowl on his face growing bigger when he sees the 'boy' who destroyed his son. "You. Owe. Me. A. New. Car!" Issei states, and for each word, he pokes Lord Phoenix in the chest, much to his annoyance. "If my new car, an exact copy of the one I had, is not standing here on the school parking lot tomorrow morning when I arrive, I will personally come to the underworld and beat everyone with the name Phoenix to a pulp until you give me what your worthless son promised at the agreement of our match." Issei continues and the expression on Lord Phoenix face contorts into anger. "Who the hell do you think you are ordering the LORD of the Phoenix clan around BOY?" Lord Phoenix shouts out in anger, not having seen what Issei did to his son, he doesn't have a clear picture of how much Issei detests devils nor how powerful he actually is. The expression on Issei face turn from the slight annoyance he had when he entered the club, to complete expressionless, stoic and cold, he looks Lord Phoenix straight in the eyes, the crimson eyes with yellow slithes pierces through him.

In the next instant, a violent aura shoots of Issei, completely destroying all furniture in the room, the walls start to crack, and the building rumbles and shakes. The pressure so great that everyone in the room, except Ophis, including the current Lucifer is kneeling, having a very hard time breathing. Lord Phoenix looking up in horror, and Ophis slowly walks over to Issei, slithering her hands around his waist, kissing his cheek and just enjoying the feel of his aura unleashing near her, making her feel peaceful and only in need of him. "I do not need to answer to a lowly being such as yourself or any other of your kind in this room, if I wanted I can make everyone in the underworld kneel to me like you do now, but I am not as petty as your race, now, I will say it once more, **keep your word, and bring me my car TOMORROW!**" Issei states coldly, the last part enforced with his draconic energy, making the building shake even more for each word he speaks, then he looks at Rias with a still very cold expression. "I expect Ophis to start here tomorrow, right?" though he was talking as if he asked a question, it sounded more like a statement, and Rias just nodded, and with that, Issei looked down at Ophis, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then transmitted them away, back to their apartment.

As the pressure left the building because Issei was gone, everyone slowly rose from the floor and their kneeling positions, looking at Sirzechs, Lord Phoenix gives him a questioning look "Wh-What is he?" he asks, but Sirzechs just shakes his head. "I don't know, but let's agree to not piss him off again, shall we?" It was a rhetorical question and needed no answer. "So, this is the boy my daughter fancies now?" Lord Gremory spoke up for the first time since he arrived. Rias head shot up and her eyes went wide when they met her father's grinning expression. "Father! What are you saying?" She yells in embarrassment, her face completely red in a crimson color that matches her hair perfectly. "I'm saying I can see who you would like to marry if not the third son of Phoenix?" Lord Gremory states again. Before Rias could answer, Koneko stands up "That would be a bad idea Lord Gremory." Lord Gremory looks at Koneko with a questioning expression, and before he can state his question, Koneko answers it. "Issei doesn't like devils at all, actually he doesn't like ANY of the three factions, he has proclaimed himself the defender of humanity against the three factions, or any faction that seeks to 'manipulate' humanity like devils, angels and fallen angels do, that is why he is at the school now, and he will not hesitate to kill or harm whoever violates his decree" Koneko speaks with a surprising calm. She in some way agrees a lot with Issei on how devils take advantage of humans, but also takes advantage of other races they find inferior to themselves, and she does not like it, even though she is being taken good care of by Rias and the Gremory family, she is not blind to the rest of the devil community.

With that statement Lord Gremory looks at Rias with a worried expression with one thought going through his head, _'Who is this guy and is he going to harm my daughter?'_

**~Next Day Kouh Academy~**

Coming through the gates to Kouh Academy, Issei slowly walks towards the parking space where his car usually stands, clearly expecting Lord Phoenix to have delivered the car identical to his original so he can drive too school again, not that it would be a problem to get a new car himself, but it's a principle and a man's car is off limits to everyone else! On his left walks Ophis, her right hand intertwined with Issei's left and her right arm clinging to his upper arm, VERY possessively, clearly making the statement that he is hers.

As expected the car is placed where his car normally would stand, and the keys are placed on the front wheel for him to take, of cause placed under a invisibility spell so nobody notices that the keys are there, picking them up, he smirks and gestures for Ophis to follow him inside, he had explained to her how a transfer student is introduced, so he left her at the door, giving the teacher notice that she was there and then he went to his seat. As he takes his seat, the girls of the class immediately turn their heads to him with looks of longing and jealousy, they all saw Ophis on his arm this morning, and they wished that it was them. The way she was clinging to him, as if he would disappear if she let go, and the love in his eyes as he looked at her, they were green with envy, but none of them saw them kiss or anything, so they just assumed they were close, still clinging to the hope that he was single as he stated he was when he transferred to the school about a month prior.

The boys on the other hand, were fuming. They had seen him walk with a beauty, who was far more beautiful than either of Kouh's two great ladies, and still held a stoic yet affectionate expression towards Issei, and it pissed them off. Well, more like pissed the perverted duo off, of cause there were other jealous guys around, but none who expressed themselves as strongly as those two, and the way they looked at Issei screamed bloody murder, not that they could harm him even if they actually tried to, but that's beside the point.

"Good morning class, please take your seats so we can get the lesson started!" The teacher stated as she took a stand next to the blackboard in the room. "Before we start though, I would like to introduce you all to a new transfer student who will be starting in the class today, please come in." She gestured to the door and all eyes were on it as it opened and a stunning raven haired girl entered the class, just like Issei she looked a few years older than the year of the class, being 16-17 year old girls and boys, whereas Issei looked closer to 21. As the gorgeous girl stands in front of the class, she keeps her face in an almost completely emotionless expression, until her eyes finds Issei's, she then graces him with a beautiful smile that no one else could make her produce. Everyone in the class blushed at the smile and the girls shriek about how pretty she looked.

"Hello, my name is Ophis Hyoudou, I'm Issei wife, and I hope we can get along." Ophis greeted the class, though she had practiced just with her name and the formal greeting to the class, she could not help but place herself as his wife, simply to get the lustful looks the girls sent him off their faces, and with great success..

"WHAAAAT" came a scream from the two guys known as the perverted duo, named Motohama and Matsuda, sprang from their chairs and practically assaulted Issei at his seat, without touching him mind you. "How are you able to get ANY girl you want from this school, even the two great ladies has shown great interest in you! And now you turn out to have a wife who in turn is much hotter than any girl at this school? YOU BASTARD!" Motohama and Matsuda screamed in unison, but before Issei could even think about replying, Ophis stood next to him, her presence alone made the two boys back away from the beautiful woman in awe. "Stop annoying my husband, he has told me about you two, and I will warn you once, peak on me and I will remove your genitals." Ophis told them off with a VERY cold tone, then she placed herself on Issei lap and kissed him. This again caused all of the girls to shriek in excitement and Motohama and Matsuda to shiver in fear for their genitals. The teacher didn't even bother to tell Ophis to sit down on the empty seat next to Issei, as she noticed how possessively she was holding him in her grasp, and how he seemed to like it very much, and so the day's first lesion started almost without any trouble.

**~Occult Research Club~**

As Issei and Ophis' first lesson started, Rias and Akeno was sitting in the couches in the clubroom playing a game of chess while discussing the newest student in the school. "Do you think they will cause trouble?" Akeno asks Rias while taking her bishop. "As long as nobody tries to lay a hand on either of them, I think we will be in relative piece, but I'm concerned." Rias answers while taking Akeno's rook. "About what? Oh, check" Akeno replies. "First of all Issei has made himself known as the protector of humanity, this meaning we can no longer operate as we usually do without angering him, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in him myself" a slight blush makes itself known on Rias face. "and I'm annoyed because Ophis looks so damn good! She will take our spots as the most beautiful women on school grounds!" Rias finishes, she then moves her queen into position, removing Akeno's bishop. "Check mate." Akeno smiles, not responding to her little outbreak about Ophis and how pretty she looks, after all, Ophis can change her looks as she pleases, and she of cause takes a look that would please Issei greatly. Of cause that would annoy Rias, after all, she uses her beauty to lure unexpected guys into her web and this she, and her father had planned for Issei as well, what a failure that will be.

**~One kilometer above the city of Kouh~**

"So this is the city that the heirs of Gremory and Sitri are occupying. It will be the perfect battleground for a skirmish for another great war, and then I will finally be able to lead my race instead of our peace loving idiot of a governor!" An unknown fallen angel gloats from above the city, 10 large black wings on his back making him hover in the sky, his eyes slightly glowing red and his face contorted in a smirk that screams insane. He wears a long black robe, he has board shoulders and his dark ominous look screams power.

"I better get that shitty little priest to steal the swords so the plan can advance, ITS TIME, HAHAHAHAHA!" He bellows out a maniacal laugh and flies towards the outskirts of town disappearing in a distortion of space into his current hideout.

**~The Realm of Heaven~**

A grunt soldier angel runs through the great halls of heaven, his pace as fast as it is allowing him to dodge between the many angels occupying heaven, on his way to the great council room where the arch angels Michael and Gabriel are currently in a meeting with the rest of the council that currently runs heaven.

"Lord Michael, Lord Michael, I have disturbing news from the realm of man!" the grunt exclaims as he bursts through the doors running directly to Michael's seat and kneeling before him.

"What is it, speak up" Michael commands the soldier. "There is a creature on earth who has proclaimed itself the protector of humanity! It states that if any of the three factions, ANY faction for that matter, manipulates humanity, not unlike how the three factions are currently taking advantage of them, he will annihilate any supernatural creature who dares go against his decree, not against the entire race, but against the individual who committed the crime." The soldier takes a breath and then continues. "This is information I have directly from "the ultimate queen" Greyfia Lucifuge, queen and wife to the current Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, she informs that the creature itself demanded her to deliver this message to the angels and fallen angels, so that we are warned if we dare go against his decree, she also gave me a letter with specifics on what he frowns upon!" The soldier finally ends and hands Michael a list with demands to obey by, Michael then looks at the soldier and gestures for him to leave and nobs his head in thanks.

"This surely takes priority over the theft of holy swords that occurred not an hour ago, we will deal with that AFTER we have dealt with and figured out how to respond to this, if we cannot find a solution to this new problem, we will shelve it and discuss it another time, the theft of the holy swords of Excalibur does take priority, since the culprit is a fallen angel." Michael proclaims as he again sits down on his chair to continue the meeting.

'_A creature who protects humans even from religion? Who can this be?' _was the last thought that went through Michael's head before returning his attention to the meeting.

**I hope you like the chapter! I know I said I wrote about 10.000 words, I cut it down because there was a few things I wasn't satisfied with that will come in the next chapter instead when I have figured out how I want to write it, it includes the Kokabiel fight and also the meeting of the factions, but all that for next chapter! It will come this week as well! AGAIN IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Please review and toss some critique my way!**

**~Payn3 OUT~**


	7. Author note

Sorry for the delay, I have had a lot to deal with, exames and moving appartment and alot of other things, also i kinda lost my muse when i was writing, but i am now back and writing full speed on next chapter which is close to done, im sorry for the delay and i will finish this one soon, ontop of that i would like in some comments to hear what you think of a cross over idea, i wanna do a " Natsu Dragneel comes to DxD " , but insted of the classic, he joins rias peerage, i wanna do a story where he gets pissed about being turned devil and goes rogue, and tries to find his way back, paring will be decided by you guys and so on, let me know what you think.  
also im very sorry you guys had to wait so long, im will be back on track with more chapters soon! 


	8. Annoyance & a Neko's thoughts

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

More signatures to make it easier will be added when I find them needed.

**I don't own Highschool DxD – It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

**I'm finally back with the next chapter, sorry it has taken so long for this update, but I'm back now and will try and update on a weeklyish basis now. It might be longer in between chapters, but I'll TRY and update a little more often. **

**Another reason why I have been late is that I am now also working on a Fairy Tail fic, and would really like some help with some of my ideas, and maybe a few beta readers for both of my fics of anyone is interested. The Fairy Tail fic will be called "A true god slayer" and will either involve a OCC Natsu or a OC that the story will be mainly about, all these details, if anyone is interested, I will gladly talk to you over PM's or even skype if easier, just send me a PM if you are interested. This is still in the phase where I'm gonna work on the story before I start it.**

**The next story I'm writing will be a fic where Natsu comes to DxD, as explained in the author note from yesterday. I hope you guys will like it when I post the first 1 or 2 chapters to test the waters before I continue on it.**

**Anyway! ENOUGH fooling around, unto the chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – Preparing for war **

_**~Previously~**_

"_This surely takes priority over the theft of holy swords that occurred not an hour ago, we will deal with that AFTER we have dealt with and figured out how to respond to this, if we cannot find a solution to this new problem, we will shelve it and discuss it another time, the theft of the holy swords of Excalibur does take priority, since the culprit is a fallen angel." Michael proclaims as he again sits down on his chair to continue the meeting._

'_A creature who protects humans even from religion? Who can this be?' was the last thought that went through Michael's head before returning his attention to the meeting._

**~Heaven~**

Michael was sitting on his throne alongside with Gabriel, confusion clear on his face as he was waiting for Gabriel to finish the briefing given to her about the new developments with Issei. As she was reading through the document given to her, her eyes grew wider and wider. She had a very hard time processing that someone was against religion in general, not just Christianity, but ANY religion that in some form used humanity in any way. Of cause the document stated that Issei would not get involved as long as humans wasn't harmed, this would definitely but a dampener on everything between the three factions, since humans was something ALL of them relied on for strength, if in prayer or in reincarnation as angels, fallen or devils. This would greatly prevent any of the factions claiming specific sacred gears and would keep their ranks at a minimum, since reproduction only really was something fallen angels could do freely, angels had to go through purifying rituals to prevent falling, it would be a long and hard process, and being impregnated wasn't even a sure guarantee, devils on the other hand could freely reproduce as much as they desired, but with the drawback of actually ALMOST not being able to get pregnant due to very low functioning reproduction systems. Devils were made with a high focus on pleasure without consequence and this then prevented them from overpopulating.

As Gabriel finished reading the briefing document, she turned her head slowly to Michael, who had been sitting very patiently in waiting, and opened her mouth, then close it again. She looked at him with a great deal of confusion, about the same amount as Michael looked back at her with.

"What are we going to do brother? If we can no longer, persuade, the humans into our faith, we will be at a loss for power, the angel society will wither and die, unless we have some sort of backup plan just in case everyone was losing faith?" Gabriel asked in a low voice, she was so confused about why Issei would think the angels were taking advantage of humanity, simply by preaching faith. The love of god was something everyone should be able to comprehend and accept, love even. Even though she knew the secret of gods current whereabouts, she would still pray and spread the faith of her beloved father.

"I don't know my dear sister. This predicament is beyond me to understand, and I don't believe that angels alone will be able to deal with this threat, we might want to talk to the other factions, even though we have our differences, none of us can afford to anger Issei, if he is as powerful as the queen of the red maou is proclaiming him to be." He paused for a second, "We honestly don't know how strong he is, for all we know he could be bluffing, but question is can we afford to go with that, and maybe be wrong? We have no idea what will happen if we anger him and he is as strong as he proclaims, and even if he isn't, he is with Ophis, they are mates apparently, which also means that he might command or ask her to do the follow through of his threat, but we can't know for sure." Michael ended looking into Gabriel's shining green eyes. He rose from his throne and started walking in the direction of the council, but turned to Gabriel again.

"We should go talk to the council of Seraphim, we need to agree on taking action or banding together with the other factions, and since the council is full of angels who love gods philosophies, we don't know how long it will take to come to agreement." With that he turned back around and walked towards the council. Gabriel looked at her brother retreating form, deep in thought, she had one last thought before rising herself and following her brother.

"Maybe I should go talk to this Issei, try to convince him that the angels are not using humanity for any purpose that would harm them!"

**~The Grigori Headquarters~**

Azazel was sitting at his desk in his lap where he worked on all of his sacred gear research, but, he was not working on anything even related to sacred gear at the moment, he was sitting with a file he had just received from one of the lower messenger fallen angels, who in turn had received the documents from Grayfia Lucifuge under orders of Sirzechs Lucifer and, to say that he was shocked by the contents would be a lie, he was the only leader who took this very lightly, as he did not want to harm any humans for their sacred gear, all he wanted was to study it, and that didn't require to harm any of the users, but simply to watch them.

He was very recently told of Raynare's death, and it didn't really shock him what so ever. She had gotten slightly obsessed with Issei and then apparently opted to interrupt two dragons mating just in a fit of jealousy, that being said, she had no idea that Issei or Ophis was both dragons and would annihilate ANYONE interrupting them mating. He actually found it kind of funny that she died in that peculiar situation, from what he could gather, Ophis had blown her away while she was hovering naked for everyone to see, not that anyone but a simple fallen angel scout who had followed Raynare, saw her, but that was beside the point. They were not to be taken lightly, though Azazel was sure that his angel would not cause harm to humans since he had specifically given orders for humans with sacred gear only to be watched, never harmed.

Then there was his high ranked leaders of Grigori, they Shemhazai, the Governor General would no doubt follow Azazel's commands and the same could be said for Baraqiel, who also wouldn't want to risk his daughters life, even if she no longer saw him as her father, he would try his hardest to protect her.

Kokabiel was another story. His grand lust for war and combat was hardly satiated during these, relatively peaceful times, and he was the only one that might cause trouble in his faction, but Azazel was confident that Kokabiel wasn't stupid enough to try anything that would awaken the wroth of dragon and his god mate.

As he finished that thought he let a small smirk grace his face, his faction would be fine, even if Kokabiel tried something, Issei had proclaim only to take action against the single or more individuals involved in the separate incidents and would not harm an entire faction for one individuals mistakes. He leaned back in his chair and laughed a little, the turned to his right and snapped a few folders of sacred gear research into his fingers, continuing were he left of before the documents were delivered.

**~Underworld~**

Back in the underworld, in a castle specifically made for the current four maou to conclude their meetings, the four most powerful devils, in terms of political influence and raw power, was sitting at a round table looking at each other. None of them spoke to each other, they just stared at each other in silence while waiting for a fifth person to arrive. They didn't wait long, the doors opened silently, and the maid and wife of maou Sirzechs Lucifer stepped into the room.

"Lord Lucifer, I have arrived at your request, what is it that I can do for you?" Grayfia timidly asked, while in the presence of the other three maou, and with this very serious atmosphere, she couldn't behave as she usually do around maou Lucifer, she could not scold him for anything he said or did, nor does she believe he actually will act out as he usually does, due to the heavy atmosphere.

She stood in front of the round table so all of the four maou could see her, as she looked at her husband, she started to feel a little uneasy under the gaze of the four rulers of hell.

"Thank you for coming dear" Sirzechs started, earning a slight glare from his wife, but otherwise she remained quiet. "I called for you hear today, so the rest of the maou could hear what happened directly from the source and so you can inform us about what steps you have taken to inform the other factions as you said you were ordered to do by this, Issei Hyoudou, so we can prepare for what is to come." Sirzechs ended towards Grayfia with an uncommon very serious expression.

As for Grayfia, she noticed this tone and look on her husband's face and knew straight away that today was not a day for him to be trifled with, not by her, and not by anyone else, this was a very serious situation that they were thrown into and he wishes to solve it as peacefully as possible.

She settled herself with a straightened posture and stood strong in front of the four leaders. "As you will it my lord." She made a slight bow and continued. "I first encountered Issei Hyoudou at your sister club, Riser and Lady Rias was in the middle of their heated argument when Issei Hyoudou showed up, him showing up was both because of Riser blowing up his car, and because he wanted to get Ophis enrolled in the school without any trouble so she wouldn't run rampant on the school grounds looking for her mate while he, as he put it, 'experiences' the human lifestyle that he now claims to protect." She paused slightly, "A few insults were thrown from Riser and they ended up agreeing on dueling each other, and upon the agreement should Issei win, the phoenix clan would provide him with an exact copy of his destroyed car, and the marriage with Riser and Lady Rias would be nullified. This proved to be the case, as he annihilated Riser without much effort, then he made the claim as being the defender of humanity and ordered me to inform the other factions." She looked at the slightly shocked expression on maou Leviathan's face, as she without doubt was intrigued by the feats of this supposed dragon, she then continued to answer the last questions asked. "I then proceeded to send two briefing reports to the other factions, given that there is always a fallen and an angel nearby, they served as messengers and delivered the news to the other factions a few hours ago, I have yet to receive any reply but I doubt that I will get one, at least not any time soon." She finished, then bowed to the four maou. "Thank you dear, you may leave now." Sirzechs stated without looking at her, he was busy with the expressions on the three other maou and they now had to discuss what would become of how they ran there "business" of using humans, and if they should change all of what their race does to not press a war with a dragon god and her mate. Sirzechs sighed rather loudly, then turned his gaze towards Leviathan, "don't even think about visiting him yet Leviathan, I have it from my wife that he despises devils to such an extent that he would not hesitate to drop you if he felt you annoyed him, and I have a feeling Ophis wouldn't like you visiting him right now, they must be agitated over today's events." With those words, Leviathans shoulders slouched a bit and her facial expression turned into a pout as she looked at him

"But I want to meet him! From what my darling little sister told me, he is quite the looker!" Leviathan almost shouted, still with a pout on her face.

**~Occult Research Club~**

Inside the ORC Rias was now sitting at her desk, with a strange look on her face. The day had not exactly been that good, and she had spent the school day with a fake smile on her face, this of cause was only noticed by Akeno who was constantly beside Rias, the whole ordeal with Issei had not been good and it would be a catastrophe if he was to harm anyone she hold dear, mainly because there is nothing she can do about it, he is simply too far out of her league. Also the chance of having him as an ally was completely ruined by Riser and now the factions, all three of them, was on high alert about Issei and Ophis.

On top of that, Rias has noticed Kiba acting strangely the last few days, he has been more secluded and smiling less, dozing off at random moments and not been paying any attention what so ever to conversations inside the club room. Earlier today they had been on a hunt for a stray devil and he had spaced out in the middle of it, almost getting himself killed. After the fight she had reprimanded him and slapped him to wake him up, this had resulted in him excusing himself for the rest of the day and she had not seen him since. This worried her greatly and it had affected the other members of the club, especially Koneko who had a very worried look on her face in comparison to her usually stoic expression. This made Rias even more worried, because her peerage was normally happy and well-functioning, but lately there has been so many things to take away their normal way of life, now more than ever.

**~Rainy back alley later that same night~**

Kiba had been walking around in his own thoughts for hours, ignoring everything around him as if nothing besides his thoughts existed. This morning had not been good for him, he had seen something he didn't expect and it infuriated him to no end. THAT sword made him lose it, so much that he almost got himself killed earlier today, but that's not what bothered him, what bothered him was that the picture, and how the hell did that picture find its way into his classroom, on the message board no less, a picture of a little boy, or a really tomboyish girl, sitting next to a holy sword, who placed it there and why? That was the only thoughts going through Kiba's mind as he walk down an alleyway.

"He-help me." It sounded from in front of him. Kiba looked up after hearing the sound of a man in pain. What he was, was a man in priest robes, though darker and looking more like a way to weir the ropes but still keep yourself hidden at night. He was laying on the ground with a big wound on his back, reaching his hand towards Kiba, and as Kiba was about to go to the man, a sword with an orange glow, radiating a suffocating holy light, was stabbed down into the wounded man's back instantly killing him as it pierced right where his heart was placed. Kiba jumped back slightly at the sight of the sword. Then he noticed the man holding the sword, it was a young looking priest with an manic expression on his face as he licked his lips while he twisted the sword around in the back of the downed priest.

Kiba grimaced at the sound it was making, the twisting of the bones that use to be rips, was nauseating, but as Kiba stood there, he realized that the wielder of the sword was indeed the rogue exorcist who was staying with the fallen angels at the church in town, and that they had indeed met before, but last time the exorcist was using a normal sword of light that was easily defeated by a sword produced by Kiba's sacred gear. Kiba snarled, readying himself, he took a fighting stance and shot forward towards the priest. He made a downwards slash towards the priests head, putting in the majority of the force he could muster, but the slash collided with the shard of Excalibur and it seemed like it was blocked effortlessly, as if the strength Kiba put into the blow was nothing more than a slash from a kid.

As Kiba started spacing out on how this was even possible, a flash of orange appeared in front of him, and he was suddenly in a lot of pain from his chest and he skits back as fast as he can. The slash he received was not deep at all, but because of the qualities of the strong holy sword, the pain was intense, seeing that he couldn't handle the priest without some further planning on how to fight him, Kiba did the smartest thing he did that day, he retreated.

As he retreated, he cursed himself for not being strong enough to handle the holy sword that ruined his life, and one last thought of desperation entered his mind, "can I ask Issei for help?"

**~Next morning at Kouh Academy~**

Issei was sitting in his seat before the class started, Ophis on his lap once again, hugging and kissing him possessively, this was initiated once again because of the stares that they got when they entered the school grounds this morning. Of cause Ophis didn't notice the perverted stares that she was given from the boys, simply because they did not exist in her world, and Issei frankly didn't care because he knew Ophis was his, and his alone, but Ophis was different. She would notice every single female that gave Issei dirty or longing looks, and it annoyed her to no end, so she put on her display of affection to show everyone once again that he was hers, and hers alone.

This had both a negative and positive effect.

Most of the guys was of cause very jealous of Issei, but choose to stay quiet about it because of the warnings Ophis had given the male population about castrating them if they even so much as tried to touch her. The female population was a torn part. Some of the thought it was incredibly cute and would squeal in excitement at the scene, while the other half would look on with such a high amount of jalousie that it almost radiated in the room, and that part amused Ophis a lot.

Issei being who he was, didn't care what the humans around him thought about him, he just kept them safe with his presence in a sense and enjoyed Ophis spoiling him with loving gestures. To say he wasn't a pleased dragon would be a lie, because Ophis went out of her way to make sure her mate was happy, and of cause Issei returned the efforts to keep his mate happy, but Ophis once in a while would go a little further then Issei in showing it.

This went on for the entire day of classes, and the teacher once again didn't dare tell Ophis to move, not that he longer felt it necessary, Ophis had in the second week of her time at the school hypnotized the teacher with magic to make him leave them alone.

During the lunch break Issei and Ophis was walking around the school grounds, trying to find a place in the sun to lay down and relax for the 45 minute duration break. When they finally found a spot, they relaxed for the first 15 minutes until they both noticed once again they were being watched by the crimson haired devil, who seemed increasingly interested in Issei, but as they were laying there, they noticed that three other people was watching them from different locations, unknowingly doing the same thing. The three other devils was Sona, Kiba and Koneko, they all had their reasons for watching Issei and Ophis. Sona under the guise of student council president was watching them 'to keep the students safe', though she was becoming increasingly interested in Issei just like Rias. Kiba was watching for an opportune moment to ask Issei for advice or help, and Koneko had been watching Issei every day for the past week, because she was attracted to the part of Issei that didn't like devils. She herself didn't really care much for devils, only for Rias and her peerage because her brother and her had saved her from a death sentence brought on by her own sister. Sure she was grateful, but given the opportunity she would without regret turn back into her original species and start her life over as a none devil. She would try and speak to Issei about this, if there was any chance that he, a god, albeit dragon god, but a god none the less, would be able to help her revert back to her original Nekoshou and maybe help her control the dangerous power that her species holds.

After having noticed being watched, Issei got curious, he could somewhat understand why Rias and Sona watched him, they would no doubt have been ordered to do so by their respective houses, and if he understood their last encounter correctly, of some interest towards him, Kiba and Koneko though, that was new, and it sparked a slight curiosity that he would pursue at the end of the school day, it was not something he felt like doing right now, mainly since Ophis was laying quietly on top of him sleeping lightly in peace of having him for herself without any prying eyes that she cared about.

**~A week later~**

About a week since Koneko came up with the idea to ask Issei to help her regain her original form, not that she minded being a devil, but she always longed to be her own race again, even though her race is frowned upon because of her sister. She had a feeling that Issei, due to his standing on devils would maybe help her out, but on the other hand, she had been living with Rias for so long now, and she had been treated very nicely, though the thought of being a servant always discouraged her somewhat, she felt like it was her new family, but none the less she wanted her original race back, and maybe, just maybe she could overcome her fear of her own powers. This was a thought long placed in the back of her head, and she had accepted being a devil along with everyone in the peerage, but somehow, she felt that she could have a better life, if she just accepted who she is. This was a thought decision and also the reason she had yet to ask Issei for help. She also didn't know if he would accept her as anything but a devil as it was.

Outside of the clubroom where Koneko was sitting, Kiba was standing in his own world, thinking about his past with the church, and how he had a feeling this would catch up to him soon. Much as he loathed the thought of the church, he couldn't get rid of the thought of someone affiliated with the church would show up soon and something big was going to happen, something they couldn't handle on their own, so for the first time this week, he started thinking about Issei. Kiba first thought about a direct approach, asking Issei directly, but then he remembered what Issei actually is, he might be hanging around Kuoh Academy, and live rather casually with Ophis in their own house in the city, but he is, but either self-proclamation a dragon god, and if there is anything all of the supernatural world knows, is that you do not mess with a dragon, and especially not a god among them. So much like Koneko, he would ponder on how to ask Issei for assistance, this also bordered on the thought about his master. Rias had by no means a good relationship with Issei and it did not look like it would improve any time soon. Therefor he would take this matter into his own hand and try and help his master should anything bad happen to her territory.

**~With Issei~**

Issei was floating casually around his house leaving a crimson trail of energy behind him, he was meditating, feeling the energies of the world around him. The fluxuations of the energies around most of Japan was for some odd reason out of sync, and it worried him to some extent. Being out of sync meant that something was coming, nothing that would be of a big consequence for him, but something that might throw the balance of the world of the supernatural that would harm the humans he now govern.

And so he floated around the house that he shared with Ophis, and speaking of her, she was sitting silently on the couch looking at her mate, her previous emotionless eyes filled with a spark of interest as she saw the many facial expressions Issei would make while floating around. While he looked somewhat troubled by something, he also had this serene look, as if finally he found just some shred of piece in his existence since he fought with Riser. He had been rather annoyed with the three supernatural factions that governed the Christian faith, be it light or dark.

During the last week, Issei had felt an energy appearing a few times in Kuoh City, and it appeared to be tainted light, thus being a fallen angel. It appeared along with a few new people in Kuoh, and they appeared to aggravate the devils in the city.

As night was coming closer, Issei felt a spike in energy, near the school he and Ophis attended and much to his annoyance, he felt the power not only being directed towards other energy signatures, but also a wide energy that was large enough to eradicated the city in a 8 mile radius around its epicenter.

Issei glanced towards Ophis who gave him an indifferent look and shrugged her shoulders, turning her head back towards the tv continuing to watch what she was previous to the energy spike. With her back turned, Issei let out a sigh before he vanished in a crimson mist, teleporting himself to the epicenter of the energy.

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't so long, I'm working towards a build up to the fight which will most likely happen next chapter, that being said I will also start my new story paralelle with next chapter, but I will update this one first. I hope you like the chapter though it has missing action, it should give an idea about what will happen with Koneko and Kiba, but mostly Koneko. Also I might bring in an OC as a replacement for some of the events of canon, since I've changed Issei a lot, I might change some parts of the story and make some my own. Also, I just want to put this out there, when the story progress enough, I'm thinking of killing Rias or someone else rather important off. Let me know what you think!**

**Please review and toss some critique my way!**

**~Payn3 OUT~**


	9. Authors note!

Hello everyone

First of id like to apologize for those who follow this story, it has not been updated for quite some time.

This is with reason! It went completely sideways when I wrote it, mostly because I did not have a plan for the story, I just made it up as I went on. This reflected in the story progressing WAY too fast and as such, I lost interest in the story.

THAT BEING SAID, I have now flagged it for REWRITING, meaning I will look at the story, edit chapters, replace chapters, even as far as deleting everything except first chapter and rewrite it.

If anyone feel the need to continue this story, as it it is, I give you my permission to do so, if someone wants to write this story with me, I would love a partnership to do so.

If you simply have great ideas for me to use in this story, feel free to add your two cents as well, ill be happy to make this story in to a sort of challenge were I write everything from the ideas you guys give me.

ANYWAY, this is where I'm ending this note, my first order of business will be to update " Dragon Slaying Devil ", since that story is right where I left it, and I have some great ideas for it, also I'm contemplating writing 2k chapters insted of 4k+ and then just update more often, let me know what you guys think of this in either a review for this note or in a PM.

Keep in mind PM's will be answered almost as soon as I see them whereas the reviews will mostly simply be looked at.

~Payn3 OUT!~


End file.
